The Fruits of Their Labors (traduccion al español)
by MIkimoco
Summary: AUTOR ORIGINAL: Ponydora Prancypants. Secuela de The Fires of Friendship. SINOPSIS: Applejack siente rencor hacia la familia de su madre, los Oranges. Rarity quiere encajar en la alta sociedad urbana. Ambas realizan un viaje para la Semana de la Moda en Manehattan. Juntas, aprenderán que cada una tiene lo que la otra necesita para sentirse completa. (ATENCIÓN: CONTENIDO ERÓTICO)


**¡ ATENCIÓN** **: POSIBLE CONTENIDO ERÓTICO !**

 _¡Buenos días/noches! Uf, este si estuvo difícil. ¡29.000 palabras! ¿Se considera masoquismo traducir tanto? xD No pude evitarlo. Este es mi fanfic del género romántico favorito. Es simplemente hermoso *-* Podría decirse que el shipping es sólo la punta del iceberg, en esta historia se explora muchos aspectos de la vida de los protagonistas a un nivel sentimental y personal muy profundo._

 _Y si, tiene contenido sexual, pero es mínimo. Es sólo una escena, y no tiene muchos "detalles", si saben lo que quiero decir_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _Una MUY IMPORTANTE ACLARACION: Esta es una secuela del fanfic "The Fires of Friendship", escrito por Ponydora Pracypants. Les recomiendo leer mi traducción de esa primera parte antes de comenzar. No es estrictamente necesario, pero les ayudará a comprender algunos puntos._

 _OTRA ACLARACIÓN: El arte de tapa fue creado por Wizard Wannabe._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **LOS FRUTOS DE SU TRABAJO**

 **ESCRITO POR PONYDORA PRANCYPANTS Y TRADUCIDO POR MIKIMOCO**

 **En la Ciudad de los Sueños**

Rodeada por el aire caliente atrapado en el interior del pequeño conservatorio municipal de Ponyville, Applejack se secó el sudor de la frente mientras contemplaba el árbol en la maceta con una mezcla de lastima y desprecio.

Los naranjos eran cosas frágiles, meticulosos en el mejor de los tiempos y en conjunto poco adecuados a los rigores de los meses de invierno. Por el contrario, los manzanos eran resistentes: los árboles en sus huertos podían soportar el peor clima que los pegasos podían crear, además de las enfermedades y las plagas.

Los manzanos no entregaban su alma tan fácilmente.

El naranjo en particular frente a Applejack sólo sobrevivía al frio de los inviernos locales porque crecía en el interior, en el invernadero, a salvo y caliente. Si Applejack se descuidaba y, digamos, dejaba la puerta abierta y permitía que el frio de la noche de principios de primavera llenara el conservatorio, el naranjo no podría sobrevivir ni una sola helada. En pocas palabras, este árbol y sus parientes no estaban destinados a vivir en estos lugares.

Applejack despreciaba al pequeño naranjo por su fragilidad, pero también lo amaba. Su presencia aquí no era una coincidencia: su madre lo había plantado como un retoño cuando ella se mudó a Ponyville. Es por esa razón que durante muchas madrugadas, mucho antes que el viejo gallo saludara al sol, ella aferraba el mango de su lámpara de queroseno entre sus dientes y caminaba por el pueblo hacia el pequeño conservatorio para cuidar del pequeño árbol frágil y las flores coloridas del invernadero y otras plantas fuera de lugar en el interior.

A diferencia de su pequeño naranjo, la madre de Applejack no había logrado permanecer a salvo detrás de las paredes de cristal: el árbol era su monumento viviente. Más que arrancar flores vivas y dejar que se marchitaran en la parcela de tierra sin marcar donde su madre descansaba, Applejack en algún momento decidió que el tributo más apropiado era mantener vivo este naranjo frágil año tras año, luchar contra el frio, putrefacción, y media docena de enfermedades. Era una tarea ingrata: la cosa ni siquiera lograba producir un fruto digno para recompensarla por su poco probable longevidad.

A Applejack nunca le habían gustado mucho las naranjas. Toda esa cascara y medula y pulpa y semillas se interponían en el camino hacia el placer que de otro modo ella podría obtener por comerlas. Era demasiada molestia excavar a través de todo eso, tener que probar el sabor amargo de la cascara en sus labios y lengua mientras se esforzaba por llegar a la carne dulce debajo. Era mucho mejor ser sencilla y simple, como una manzana. Como Applejack. O al menos, como la mitad de ella.

El pelaje naranja de Applejack delataba el linaje de su madre. Por mucho que el trio de brillantes manzanas rojas proclamara que su talento especial era estar aquí en la granja, por mucho que ella siempre sería una granjera de manzanas, no podía cambiar el hecho que era también una Orange. Como tal, ella era más frágil de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, y como cualquier naranja, los ponys debían esforzarse para obtener cualquier cosa dulce y de sabor desconocido que podría estar bajo la superficie.

Era una de las razones por la que Applejack estaba sola, ahora también en su tercera década de vida. Solo era un acaro fuerte, tal vez. Ella tenía a su familia, y la extensa red de Apples que se propagaba por Equestria, y tenía a sus amigas cercanas. Sin embargo, sus problemas con la apertura había condenado a cada aventura pasada con una yegua atractiva o una semental apuesto a nunca llegar a ser algo más.

Por supuesto, también estaba el hecho de que ella temía a la perspectiva de una relación casi tanto como anhelaba una. Ella había observado como su padre era derrotado por la enfermedad en el trascurso de un simple año miserable, y luego miró como su pobre, linda, patética madre moría por un corazón roto poco tiempo después.

Los Oranges eran más suaves en el centro, mientras que los Apples tenían núcleos duros. Applejack estaba aterrorizada por arriesgarse a descubrir qué clase de corazón tenia. Al mismo tiempo, ella quería desesperadamente saborear esa fruta, y averiguar si era buena.

Applejack tomó sus tijeras de podar y comenzó a examinar el naranjo, en busca de cualquier brote rebelde que necesitaba ser recortado. No encontró ninguno. Ahora había delicadas flores blancas en el naranjo, las predecesoras de lo que con el tiempo serian naranjas. Ella se preguntó si tal vez este año sería diferente, y el pequeño árbol por fin produciría algo dulce.

—Applejack, querida, ¿realmente estas aquí?—, una voz suave susurró con incertidumbre.

Sorprendida, Applejack dejó caer las tijeras de podar, con rapidez se levantó, y entrecerró los ojos, buscando en el conservatorio la fuente inconfundible de esa voz.

Ella reconoció al hablante al instante. Ningún otro pony la llamaba "Applejack, querida", para empezar.

Allí estaba. Una luz azul tenue flotaba en al aire a varios centímetros de altura, bien lejos del circulo de iluminación de la propia linterna de Applejack. Cuando Applejack miró la luz, el rostro de una yegua se reveló con lentitud.

Rarity estaba de pie al otro lado del invernadero, su melena normalmente peinada con cuidado tenia algunos pelos parados, casi desordenada. El brillo mágico de su cuerno iluminaba su cabeza y cuello mientras que el resto de ella permanecía en las sombras, produciendo el efecto de una cabeza espectral flotando allí en la penumbra. Sus enormes ojos azules miraban inquisitivamente a Applejack, como si no tuviera claro por qué la granjera estaba en esta casa acristalada con ornamentación y artificio, y no en su cama caliente en la granja, descansando antes de otro honesto día de trabajo forzado. Por otra parte, tal vez Applejack estaba proyectando la misma pregunta que estaba en su propia mente.

—¿Quién más podría ser, Rare? Claro que soy yo—, respondió la granjera con brusquedad, en un tono cortante que ella no tenía intención de emplear. Pero aun, ella sabía que Rarity captaría cualquier actitud defensiva. Rarity era el tipo de yegua que no perdía ninguna señal interpersonal.

—Hola, y, supongo, buenos días. En cualquier caso, sin duda es una agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí—, dijo Rarity sin rastro de desconfianza o subtexto. Por suerte, ella tenía mucho más tacto que la mayoría de los ponys, y al parecer tenía un sexto sentido que le decía cuando no curiosear.

Luego la unicornio blanca cerró los ojos, y su cuerno comenzó a brillar más y más, hasta que toda la recamara estuvo bañada con la fresca luz azul de su magia.

—A mí me encanta visitar este lugar cada vez que tengo la oportunidad. Todas las flores esplendidas, las plantas hermosas y los arboles… ¡Todo es tan inspirador, me atrevo a decir!

—Bueno, no puedo decir lo que te inspira, pero todavía no son las cinco, está muy oscuro, y no hay forma que puedas ver los colores de estas flores sólo con la luz de tu cuerno—. Applejack, en cambio, tenía mucho menos tacto que el pony promedio, un hecho que hace mucho tiempo había logrado aceptar, pero con frecuencia la metía en problemas.

—Simplemente estaba dando un paseo, y tengo tanto derecho a visitar el conservatorio público como cualquier pony, cuando yo lo desee—, Rarity resopló, luego entrecerró los ojos. —¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estas podando ese árbol? Dioses, ya trabajabas bastante duro, Applejack. Tendré que escribirle a la alcaldesa y decirle que deje de suplicar tu ayuda para la más insignificante de las cosas, sabiendo que tú nunca rechazas un pedido de ayuda. Ni siquiera vives dentro de los límites del pueblo, por lo tanto en realidad ella no tiene derecho.

Applejack se dio la vuelta para mirar las tijeras de podar, los protectores de cascos, y otros implementos que descansaban en el suelo junto a sus alforjas. —Oh—, comenzó, con suavidad. No tenía ningún sentido dar vueltas sobre la razón por la que ella estaba allí. —No es lo que piensas, Rarity, así que no necesitas ir a quejarte con la alcaldesa. Vengo aquí por mi propia voluntad, a veces. Mi Ma construyó este lugar, sabes, antes que naciéramos. Muchas de las cosas que ella plantó aquí siguen creciendo, como este árbol.

—Oh Dios, yo nunca lo supe—, Rarity caminó hacia Applejack, la luz suave de su cuerno cada vez más intensa a medida que se acercaba. —Un naranjo. Por supuesto, parece tan obvio ahora—. Ella se volvió hacia Applejack. —Estoy tan, tan apenada por interrumpirte en algo como esto.

Applejack sacudió la cabeza. —No tenías forma de saber que yo estaba aquí, y además, debí hablarte sobre esto hace años.

—No estábamos en el mejor de los términos en los años antes que tus padres fallecieran—, señaló Rarity. —Te recuerdo que ni siquiera hablábamos en ese entonces, tampoco mucho tiempo después. Nunca me perdonaré por eso.

—Hey, terroncito de azúcar, eso está en el pasado. Estamos bien ahora.

Rarity sonrió. —Lo estamos, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que tenemos que darle las gracias a Twilight por eso, y a nuestras locas hermanitas galopando dentro del Bosque Everfree el año pasado.

—Ugh, eso. No me lo recuerdes. Prefiero no recordar el fuego, o los horribles lobos de madera.

—Bueno, las chicas terminaron sanas y salvas, y yo recupere a mi amiga—, Applejack juguetonamente empujó el hombro de Rarity con un casco. —Yo diría que ese poco de peligro mortal valió la pena, ¿no lo crees?

Rarity sonrió. —Creo que estoy de acuerdo—. Su expresión se tornó seria. —Somos tan diferentes, tú y yo, pero espero que sepas que yo realmente te necesito. Yo estaba avanzando lo mejor que podía en esos largos años sin ti, pero la vida había perdido parte de su color y sabor. Ahora que te he recuperado, me siento mucho mejor. Me siento más viva, como cuando éramos jóvenes. De hecho, me siento una mejor pony en todos los sentidos.

Applejack se sonrojó, y esperaba que la oscuridad y su pelaje naranja ocultaran su color extra. —Siempre eres muy generosa cuando se trata de palabras amables, Rare, pero gracias. Creo que tú también eres muy especial.

Y de hecho, ella lo era. Desde que eran pequeñas, Applejack fue cautivada por la potrilla unicornio grandilocuente con grandes sueños y pequeñas alforjas llenas a reventar con hermosas cintas y moños, quien estaba tan dedicada a hacer del mundo un lugar encantador para todos los ponys. Rarity continuaba siendo la misma pony, excepto que ahora ella en realidad sabía lo que significaban todas esas palabras elegantes que utilizaba, y las cintas brillantes y sencillas de la infancia habían dado paso inevitablemente a la alta costura.

El cuerpo de Rarity también había crecido, y vaya cuerpo que era…Ningún pony había rivalizado seriamente contra la identidad de la yegua más bella de Ponyville. Si un cuerpo largo y delgado como ese, con las curvas correctas en el lugar correcto, perteneciera a otro pony además de su amiga más antigua, Applejack podría albergar lo que su abuela se refería como "pensamientos impuros". No es decir que la Abuela Smith la habría regañado: ella misma parecía utilizar la frase con cada semental disponible de más de setenta años en el pueblo, y algunos no tan disponibles, o tan cerca de su misma edad.

—Tonterías—, respondió Rarity, —Es sólo el sentimiento sincero de una amiga de verdad.

—Bueno, está bien, si tú lo dices—, Applejack hizo una pausa. —Ahora que las cosas cursis están fuera del camino, como una amiga, no puedo evitar preguntar si podrías decirme por qué en realidad estas aquí en las altas horas de la madrugada?

—Oh, si debo hacerlo…—, Rarity se dio la vuelta, y trotó algunos pasos en la dirección opuesta, antes de volverse y comenzar a caminar, con la cabeza gacha. —El hecho es, que no podía dormir—. De pronto, ella detuvo sus idas y vueltas. —¿Estas segura que quieres continuar? En verdad, no quiero entrometerme en tu momento privado, Applejack.

—Sólo sigue hablando, Rare.

—Bueno…—, Rarity levantó la mirada. —La noche anterior, recibí una revolucionaria, trascendental noticia en forma de una carta. Hoity Toity (¿lo recuerdas?) me escribió para decirme que gracias a su intercesión, me han ofrecido una exhibición de algo perfil en un desfile de moda importante de Manehattan…El desfile de moda más importante, de hecho, en el día más prestigioso, el último día de la Semana de la Moda.

Rarity se acercó más a Applejack, luego se colocó sobre sus patas traseras y apoyó las delanteras en los hombros de Applejack. —No puedo enfatizar la enorme oferta que es esto. Sé que mi trabajo parece insignificante a veces, pero esta oportunidad se presenta como un momento crucial en mi vida. Si acepto la invitación, la exposición que voy a realizar tiene el potencial de impulsar o romper mi futura carrera.

—Yo nunca llamé a tu trabajo insignificante, Rare—, dijo Applejack mientras con suavidad se liberaba de los cascos de la otra. —Tú trabajas tan duro como cualquier granjero ensuciándose en la tierra que yo conozca. Es sólo un trabajo diferente, es todo. ¡Y las felicitaciones están a la orden! Eso suena maravilloso, y estoy segura que lo mereces.

—Gracias por eso—, Rarity sonrió, luego suspiró. —Estoy segura que estas preguntándote por qué buenas noticas como esas me llevarían a preocuparme y pasear por Ponyville en el medio de la noche.

—La pregunta ha cruzado por mi cabeza.

—Veras, estoy desesperada, ansiosa sin remedio por todo el asunto. Siento que no puedo respirar, ni siquiera en mi casa, bajo las sabanas en mi propia cama. Desde que leí la invitación, siento a miles de pares de ojos juzgándome, criticando todo lo que hago.

—¿Pero por qué terminaste aquí?

—Bueno, necesitaba un poco de aire, y este lugar es un invernadero, por lo que al menos es cálido. Además, huele a flores.

—También permanece cerrado durante la noche—, señaló Applejack. —Está abierto sólo porque tengo la llave.

—Sé que el invernadero está cerrado por la noche—, Rarity portaba una sonrisa tímida cuando mágicamente sacó una horquilla de su melena y la sostuvo contra la luz para que Applejack pudiera ver. —Una dama siempre tiene recursos.

Applejack ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. —¿En serio, ahora? Supongo que todavía tienes un par de sorpresas después de todo este tiempo.

—Ambas tenemos—, dijo Rarity, señalando el naranjo con un casco.

—Bueno, si—, admitió Applejack. —Aunque si no te importa, prefiero mantener mis asuntos aquí entre nosotras.

—Tienes mi palabra.

—Realmente lo aprecio—, dijo Applejack. —Escucha, Rarity, estoy muy orgullosa de ti por conseguir esta oportunidad. Créeme cuando te digo que no tienes motivo para estar nerviosa, para nada. Eres la diseñadora de moda más talentosa de Equestria, en lo que a mí respecta. Por lo demás, cualquier pony que te conozca, sabe que eres la numero uno. Una vez que esos diseñadores elegantes de Manehattan vean lo que puedes hacer, ellos van a empezar a suplicarte para instalar una tienda por ahí en la gran ciudad.

—Oh, Applejack, verdaderamente eres la mejor de las ponys—, Rarity de nuevo se irguió en sus patas traseras, esta vez para poder envolver a Applejack en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando ella la liberó y se colocó de nuevo en cuatro patas, suspiró. —El problema es que la mayoría de los ponys que estarán evaluando a mí y a mi trabajo no me conocen. Ellos me verán sólo como "una diseñadora del exterior". He recorrido un largo camino, eso es seguro, pero esos ponys modistas de Manehattan viajan en círculos realmente estratosféricos, muy por encima de la monotonía de aquellos como nosotros que todavía intentamos dejar nuestra marca en el mundo de la moda. No estoy segura de estar preparada para arriesgarme al rechazo y la humillación de una exhibición pobre. Todavía puedo declinar la invitación.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes que hacer lo que creas que es correcto, pero yo creo en ti. Por si sirve de algo.

—Sirve más de lo que puedo decir, la verdad—. Rarity hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos, pensativa, mordiéndose el labio inferior al mismo tiempo. —Sólo no sé cómo sobrevivir una semana lejos de ti y las demás, rodeada de rivales en el negocio y elites de la moda que ni siquiera consideran que una chica de Ponyville podría tener algo valioso que decir a través de sus diseños. Sé que Hoity Toity tenía buenas intenciones al organizar esta oportunidad para mí, y no me gustaría desperdiciarla, pero si voy, me temo que voy a ser devorada viva por esos ponys.

—Je, una vez lograste que una jauría de perros Diamante te hicieran su reina de la cueva o algo así. ¿Qué tan malos pueden ser un montón de dandis remilgados y diletantes presumidas?

—Malos, Applejack. Muy malos. Estos ponys modistas hacen que las pirañas parezcan tan inofensivas como unos ositos de peluche rellenos. ¿Y acabas de utilizar la palabra "diletantes"?

—¿Qué si lo hice?—, Applejack levantó el mentón y guiñó un ojo. —Tú y Twilight no son las únicas pony de por aquí que pueden leer un libro, y además, he pasado un tiempo entre ponys elegantes de ciudad.

—¡Oh, es verdad! Me había olvidado de eso. Bueno, tal vez debería llevarte conmigo, así podrás enseñarme cómo navegar en las traicioneras aguas infestadas con las elites más altas de la sociedad de Manehattan—, dijo Rarity con una sonrisa.

Applejack se estremeció de forma involuntaria ante la sola idea de regresar a ese lugar.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

—No, no—, dijo Applejack. —Lo siento. Sólo estaba pensando en…—. Applejack desvió la mirada, en busca de algún medio para reorientar la conversación. Disimular estaba lejos de ser su punto fuerte.

—¿Ese árbol? Estas mirándolo muy atentamente.

—¿Eh? Oh…este árbol de aquí…

—Sí, ese naranjo—. De pronto, Rarity se enderezó y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltando a Applejack. —Hm, me disculpo por curiosear, ¿pero la mayoría de los Oranges no viven todavía en Manehattan?

Applejack estaba muy segura que Rarity lo sabía sin preguntar, y ella no quería hablar de los parientes de su madre, pero no estaba en su naturaleza responder a una pregunta con otra cosa que no sea una respuesta honesta.

—Sip. Los Oranges han estado en esa maldita isla desde que llegaron los primeros colonos ponys, y podría apostar que ellos seguirán allí hasta que se hunda en el mar—. Al pensar en la familia de su madre, Applejack sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y desvió su mirada al suelo. —El hecho es, que no he regresado a la ciudad para visitarlos en mucho tiempo, pero confía en mí, ellos todavía están allí.

—Ajá, si, como lo pensaba. Por supuesto—, dijo Rarity con firmeza. De pie con la espalda recta y alta, su cuerno iluminó su rostro con un resplandor de otro mundo, Rarity habló como una reina emitiendo una proclama. —Applejack, esto es lo que va a suceder: voy a realizar una velada esta noche, y allí consultare a mis amigas cercanas sobre el tema de mi invitación. Aunque el periodo de tiempo entre esta noticia y el evento real es trágica y casi imperdonablemente corto, de verdad espero que puedas asistir.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, terroncito de azúcar—, respondió Applejack, aunque ya temiendo a la idea de tener que hablar sobre su breve tiempo en Manehattan durante horas demasiado largas. —Para eso están los amigos, ¿verdad?

—¡Gracias!—, exclamó Rarity, y asintió con majestuosidad. —No te sentirás decepcionada si vienes. Tengo una idea.

—Debe ser una muy buena.

—Todas mis ideas son buenas. Esto puede ser una grandiosa.

—No puedo esperar para saber lo que es.

—Bueno entonces, estaría muy feliz si pudieras venir a la boutique puntualmente a las…digamos, ¿siete de la noche?

—Puedes contar conmigo—, respondió Applejack, tocando su sombrero.

—Siempre lo hago—, Rarity guiñó un ojo y con eso, se dio la vuelta para irse. Muy pronto, incluso el brillo de su cuerno fue tragado por la oscuridad.

Sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza, Applejack tomó sus tijeras de podar, y reanudó su examen del pequeño árbol de naranjas.

* * *

Applejack trotaba por Ponyville, pensando en Rarity, y de cómo había llegado a ser amiga de una pony tan diferente a ella en casi todos los sentidos.

Rarity siempre eran más grande que la vida, siempre preocupada por grandes ponys y grandes obras, siempre con la cabeza en Canterlot o Manehattan, o Las Pegasus…en todos lados menos en Ponyville. El mundo de Applejack era el aquí y ahora, su granja y su familia. Había sido así durante mucho tiempo. Entonces, ¿cómo ella y Rarity habían logrado ser amigas?

Ella me preguntó, recordó Applejack. En el patio de la escuela, lo que parecía mil años atrás, esa linda unicornio que hablaba con tantas palabras graciosas le preguntó si podía ser su amiga. Ellas habían pasado días y noches trotando por el pueblo, preguntándose qué deparaba el futuro, mucho antes de las cutiemarks, o de Twilight Sparkle y los Elementos de la Armonía, o el sueño más débil de realmente conocer a la Princesa Celestia.

Bueno, eso no era cierto: Rarity probablemente había contado con algún día tomar el té con la Princesa desde el momento en que aprendió a hablar. Ella era el tipo de pony que creía en su corazón que los sueños e imaginaciones salvajes podrían hacerse realidad, y ella trabajó como el demonio todos los días para que sea así.

Otros ponys venían de todas partes para pagar buen dinero por los productos de la imaginación de Rarity, y ellos se iban felices con sus sombreros de plumas y vestidos de encaje y alguna clase de joyería. Ellos fueron corriendo la voz acerca de la modista del pequeño Ponyville.

Las manzanas eran deliciosas, pero ellas eran cosechadas ya formadas por completo y casi uniformes en su forma, sabor y textura. Las recetas para cada platillo de manzanas concebibles y bebidas habían pasado de generación en generación. No quedaba nada que Applejack pudiera imaginar, incluso si ella hubiera sido una pony imaginativa.

Sin embargo, Rarity había dicho que la necesitaba. Tal vez Rarity necesitaba a una pony tan sencilla como Applejack para mantenerla conectada a la tierra, de esa forma cuando el relámpago de inspiración la impactara ella no se lastimaría.

Applejack necesitaba a Rarity también. Una parte de ella ansiaba la atención de la unicornio, prosperar en su presencia. Tal vez Applejack necesitaba algún pony que le recordara a la hermosa y delicada yegua que cuidaba el jardín y pintaba y bailaba y leía poesía para ella en la noche, porque Rarity le recordaba a su madre por la forma en que se movía y hablaba y reía. Rarity, sin embargo, a diferencia de Ma, tenía toda la buena salud y aspecto físico que poseía cualquier yegua nacida y criada en Ponyville en el aire fresco del campo. Si Rarity desaparecía de la vida de Applejack, seria porque ella había elegido perseguir las luces brillantes lejos de Ponyville.

Tal vez, decidió Applejack, algunas relaciones desafiaban fácilmente a la racionalización.

Sean cual sean las razones, había pocas cosas, tal vez ninguna, que Applejack atesoraba con más fuerza que la enigmática lo-que-sea que tenía con la unicornio blanca. Y aunque esto debería ser una fiesta de celebración, ella siempre sentía un dejo de melancolía cuando Rarity abandonaba el pueblo. Siempre existía la preocupación persistente que Rarity pudiera enamorarse de la ostentación y el glamour del mundo que no podría encontrar en casa, y ella no podría regresar.

Tal vez sea inevitable que algún día el destino llamaría a Rarity al mundo de los faroles brillantes, los edificios altos, bailes atendidos por la realeza, y dirigibles de alta velocidad volando por el cielo. Parecía que una corriente constante empujaba a Rarity en esa dirección, una tan fuerte que Applejack no podía luchar contra ella. Y tal vez Rarity sería más feliz en ese mundo. Probablemente llegaría el momento en que Applejack tendría que examinar sus propios sentimientos y decidir qué iba a hacer cuando llegara la hora de dejar ir a Rarity. Esta noche, sin embargo, ella sólo sonreía y era feliz por su amiga.

Applejack trotó hacia la puerta de Rarity y tiró la cuerda de la campanilla con los dientes, y luego lo hizo otra vez después de unos segundos donde ningún pony apareció para recibirla. Al fin, oyó el clip clop de los cascos acercándose desde el interior.

—Tienes que tocar la campana una vez, y debes tener un poco de paciencia, querida—, la reprendió Rarity, al abrir la puerta principal de Carousel Boutique a las siete en punto. —Sólo estaba poniendo los toques finales en su lugar.

La unicornio llevaba un simple vestido azul claro con adornos blancos, y los pendientes colgantes de diamante y perlas en forma de lágrimas brillaban, ya que reflejaban la luz del interior. Su pelaje y cabello estaban cepillados y estilizados con una minuciosidad imposible: no había un solo mechón de pelo fuera de lugar, y el toque de buen gusto de maquillaje destacaba la claridad luminiscente de sus ojos azul zafiro.

Ella estaba, como siempre, impresionante y hermosa, y aunque Applejack sabía muy bien cuánto esfuerzo había gastado Rarity en su apariencia, el producto terminado de alguna forma se veía como si hubiera sido el logro más fácil y más natural del mundo.

—Pensé que tal vez las demás ya estarían aquí, y tal vez no podrías oírme por culpa de todo el alboroto—, respondió Applejack. Ella estaba recién duchada para la ocasión, y había desempolvado su sombrero, pero esos fueron todos sus esfuerzos para embellecerse. Ella miró por encima del hombro de Rarity. —A pesar que no escucho a ningún pony.

—No, estoy sola—, respondió en Rarity mientras se hacía a un lado para permitir el ingreso. —Tengo una confesión que hacer, así que por favor, entra para que pueda empezar. Veras, las demás fueron invitadas a las ocho en punto, no a las siete.

Applejack la observó, y sus orejas se alzaron por su propia voluntad. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué me pides que este aquí una hora antes? No parece que necesites ayuda con el embellecimiento.

Applejack miró a su alrededor mientras hablaba. Carousel Boutique, el hogar y propiedad exclusiva de Rarity, era absolutamente resplandeciente de una forma que sólo el ojo de un diseñador podía lograr. Cortinas plateadas y hermosas colgaban estratégicamente desde el techo para crear un espacio cerrado similar a una carpa en el centro del primer piso de la sala de exhibición, y una mesa de banquete estaba ubicada en el centro del mismo. Cristalería y vajilla de porcelana estaban ingeniosamente colocadas, y los asientos estaban realzados por pilas de adornos colocados con extremo cuidado y brazaletes que Rarity misma había diseñado en los últimos años.

A un lado de la habitación, más allá de la carpa de cortinas, una pequeña manada de nada menos que maniquíes en forma de pony estaban de pie vistiendo complicados, brillantes, trajes de colores, cada uno más ostentoso que el anterior. Uno de ellos le recordó a Applejack un jardín de cerezos lleno de flores fragantes, mientras que otro vestido color amarillo limón cantaba una canción sobre los cítricos, y un conjunto de capas sueltas color verde parecía estar atento a la próxima cosecha de primavera de hojas verdes y lechugas.

—Luce como el tiempo de cosecha—, dijo Applejack, señalando los vestidos, —Me gustan.

Rarity se sobresaltó, y sacudió la cabeza. —Oh no, mi línea de la semana de la moda está inspirada en las gemas del Imperio de Cristal—, ella hablaba con ansiedad. —Granates, topacios, esmeraldas. El Imperio todavía es una novedad, sabes, y muy a la moda en este momento. No puede haber nada del campo en mis diseños, no me atrevo a recordar a los críticos que no soy muy urbana o mundana como ellos.

—Bueno entonces, estoy muy segura que no me has invitado aquí temprano sólo para tener mi opinión sobre esos vestidos, porque le hacen recordar a esta granjera su línea de trabajo. ¿Pero qué sé yo? Mis gustos son más prácticos, y además, ambas sabemos que no tengo un hueso de modista en mi cuerpo.

—Tonterías—, respondió Rarity, sacudiendo un casco con desdén. —Los gustos en cuanto a los vestidos van y vienen, pero al ser una amiga honesta y verdadera nunca pasan de moda. Te lo aseguro, sin embargo, que tu ojo crítico no es la razón por la que he utilizado falsas pretensiones para procurar tu llegada más temprano

Applejack estaba perpleja. —Así que…—. Sus conjeturas y expectativas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, esperando a que Rarity cortara los hilos frágiles que las sostenían, y que revelara el hecho de la cuestión.

—Toma, necesitaras esto primero—. Rarity utilizó su magia para levitar hacia Applejack una amplia copa (casi un tazón, la verdad) que contenía una medida saludable de vino tinto, ella tomó el borde con los dientes. El propio vaso de Rarity era una copa de cristal brillante, sostenida en alto por un campo mágico azul brillante. —No es nada elegante, simplemente un vino potable decente de la bodega.

Applejack con cuidado colocó la copa sobre la mesa. —Estoy bien, Rare. Sólo dime lo que quieres.

Rarity, por su parte, ya había bebido su propia copa. —Perdóname, entonces. Yo, al menos, necesito fortalecerme, y tenía la esperanza de volverte un poco más dócil—, ella suspiró. —Voy a pedirte algo, y no es un pequeño favor.

—Bueno, ¿qué es?

—Antes de seguir adelante, quiero que sepas que yo reconozco la importancia de tu trabajo aquí, y cómo tu familia depende en gran medida de ti para mantener la granja en funcionamiento. Por lo tanto, yo no hago esta petición a la ligera, o desde la ignorancia. La verdad es que…—, la voz de Rarity vaciló por un instante, aunque ella rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

—Ejem. Discúlpame si parezco grandilocuente, suele ocurrir cuando estoy siendo sincera. La verdad es que, Applejack, me siento cercana a ti de una forma que simplemente no comparto con otro pony. No con Twilight, ni siquiera con la querida Fluttershy. Tú me conoces antes que yo me entendiera a mí misma, y tú estabas a mi lado mientras yo descubría mi sueño, y a donde me llevaría. Sabes quién soy, y, aunque nunca voy a comprender del todo por qué, te gusta lo que soy. Mejor que cualquier pony, siento que tú puedes apoyarme en lo que depara el futuro.

—Yo no sabía nada de todo eso—, dijo Applejack, mientras se maravillaba internamente que la unicornio sintiera lo mismo por ella, que ellas compartían una conexión. Applejack se sentía de la misma manera, aunque no podía explicarlo de forma precisa, o ponerlo en palabras mejores que las que Rarity tenía.

—Por favor, sólo escúchame, y al menos considera el gran favor que voy a pedirte.

—Tengo el presentimiento que estás luchando para preguntarme si puedo ir contigo a Manehattan—, dedujo Applejack.

La copa de Rarity cayó varios centímetros antes que ella lograra atraparla, y le devolvió la mirada a Applejack sin pestañear. —Bueno. Has visto a través de mí, como siempre. Le hace a una preguntarse si es posible ocultarte algo.

Applejack se encogió de hombros. —Cuando antes estabas preguntando sobre la familia de mi Ma, yo podía ver los engranajes girando en esa cabeza tuya.

—Y yo pensaba que estaba siendo reticente e inteligente con mi engaño premeditado.

—Je Je. Me gusta pensar que me he inmunizado a tus encantos después de todos estos años.

—Yo…me gusta pensar que no es así. Más bien tengo deseos de encantarte durante los próximos tiempos.

—Siempre eres encantadora, terroncito de azúcar. Hey, estoy encantada ahora mismo. El hecho que pueda descifrar una pequeña sutileza de vez en cuando no puede cambiar eso.

—Bueno, gracias a tu perspicacia ineludible, supongo que la honestidad tendrá que bastar como la mejor política. El porqué de la cuestión en que estoy deseando con desesperación que tú aceptes acompañarme en mi viaje para la Semana de la Moda. En verdad mereces unas vacaciones, y puedes tomarte el viaje como tal, mientras que yo confió que serás mi oasis de cordura y bondad en un mundo falto de compasión.

—Rare…—, comenzó Applejack.

—Por favor, Applejack. Necesito tu fuerza para esto. Necesito algún pony que actué completamente opuesto a mí, como en el momento en que hice el ridículo en Cloudsdale. Yo te quiero conmigo, y sólo tú.

Applejack vaciló. Esta era una oportunidad de oro para pasar tiempo con Rarity, para volver a conectarse y tal vez incluso para explorar esta cercanía extraña que estaba sintiendo recientemente. Esta era una oportunidad para hacer saber a Rarity lo importante que era para ella, y para hacer consciente a Rarity de lo mucho que ella era querida aquí, en Ponyville, antes que ella se fuera y se perdiera para siempre en algún apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, muy lejos de allí. Incluso podría ser su última oportunidad: Rarity había denominado a este viaje como un momento crucial en su vida.

Pero… Applejack negó con la cabeza. —No puedo ir, Rare. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero tengo trabajo aquí, y tal vez más importante, no estoy lista para ver a los Oranges otra vez.

Rarity se desanimó visiblemente. —¿Pero por qué?

Applejack suspiró. —Yo no hablo mucho con ellos, pero sabes que los Oranges son una de las familias más antiguas y ricas de Manehattan. Puedes imaginar el gran alboroto que hicieron cuando una de ellos se mudó aquí para casarse con un granjero de manzanas en un pueblo que nadie de Manehattan jamás había oído hablar. Ellos no nos visitan, ni una vez, y nosotros no queremos verlos en la ciudad tampoco.

—Luego que Ma murió, mi tío y mi tía Orange se ofrecieron a cuidar de nosotros, los niños, si queríamos ir a quedarnos con ellos. Yo acepte… tal vez no podía soportar vivir entre tanta tristeza, por lo que sucedió con mi familia y contigo. Cuando estuve allí, incluso para una potrilla, su alta posición en la vida era obvia para mí gracias a la forma en que eran tratados a donde sea que fueran. Para mí, sin embargo, darse aires y hacer lo posible para distanciarse de los ponys trabajadores comunes no me parecía correcto. Era como si todo lo que Pa dijo de ellos fuera cierto. En los meses que viví con ellos, mis tíos nunca hacían nada para respetar mis raíces en la granja o mis tradiciones familiares. Después que los abandone, ellos no me escribieron. En lo que a mí respecta, he terminado con ellos.

—Lo siento—, dijo Rarity. —No tenía idea de que las cosas fueran tan tensas entre ustedes. Recuerdo a tu madre, y lo dulce y amable que era. Supuse que su familia sería similar. Pero aun así, puedes quedarte conmigo en el hotel, y entonces nunca tendrás que verlos, o si lo prefieres, puedes visitarlos en tus términos. Tal vez ellos han cambiado su actitud desde que eras una potrilla. Yo, por mi parte, siempre he creído en las segundas oportunidades.

Applejack frunció el ceño. —No hay manera. Estoy bastante segura que no quiero verlos de nuevo, y Manehattan no es tan grande para que los rumores no viajen. Además, tengo obligaciones aquí. Quiero ayudarte, pero…

Rarity se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Applejack con la suya propia. —Por favor. Te necesito, Applejack—, dijo con suavidad.

Una sensación parecida a una descarga electrostática recorrió el cuerpo de Applejack cuando Rarity susurró las palabras en su oído, y sintió que el aliento de la otra yegua la acariciaba. Con la velocidad abrupta de un ciervo asustando, Applejack giró la cabeza y se alejó.

—¡No me necesitas!—, protestó, con la voz quebrada. —¡Cualquier pony que no pueda reconocer el talento como el tuyo es un estúpido que no merece estar en la industria de la moda en primer lugar! Vas a estar bien.

—¡Tú conoces la ciudad!—, protestó Rarity. Caminó hacia Applejack y levantó una pata delantera suplicante hacia su rostro. —Viviste allí una vez. Sabes cómo hablan y actúan estos ponys. Puedes ayudarme a encajar, y evitar toda la incomodidad por mis orígenes rurales. Sabes…

—Sé que no es un lugar para ponys como yo—, dijo Applejack resueltamente, empujando con un casco a Rarity y apretando su mandíbula.

La expresión de Rarity era una de indignación, y Applejack estaba segura que había carmesí debajo de su pelaje. —¡Estoy impresionada, tienes miedo de tu propia familia! ¿Sólo vas a seguir fingiendo el resto de tu vida que tu único pariente vivo de parte de tu madre es un árbol? ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?

—¡Aja! ¿Tú vas a hablarme a mí sobre fingir? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Al menos yo no paso cada minuto de mi vida fingiendo ser algo que no soy, como si estuviera avergonzada de mi lugar de origen y esperando dejar todo atrás a la primera oportunidad que tenga!

Rarity no reaccionó de inmediato, pero luego de una larga pausa su cuerno comenzó a brillar y un sofá tapizado de rojo apareció de algún lugar de la boutique un instante antes que Rarity colapsara sobre él y enterrara su cara en sus cascos delanteros. Applejack escuchó sollozos ahogados.

Aunque fue Applejack quien dijo estas palabras, ella sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, y el aire hubiera dejado su cuerpo.

—¡Maldición!—, Applejack arrojó su sombrero al piso y corrió al lado de Rarity. —No quise decir eso, terroncito de azúcar. Sabes que no quise decir eso.

Rarity levantó una pata delantera sólo lo suficiente para apartar de un golpe el propio casco extendido de Applejack, y luego volvió a su postura protectora.

—¡Todo lo que dices es verdad! ¡Eres honesta hasta la exageración! Y tienes razón. Soy una farsa patética.

—¡No, Rare! Soy una pony igual a ti y a todos los demás: me dejo llevar a veces. Mira, hablar sobre Manehattan me colocó algo entre ceja y ceja, es todo. Sólo no puedo imaginarme allí contigo, y ver lo mucho que te encantan todos los edificios altos, las lámparas de gas y los ponys elegantes, y yo voy a estar sentada a tu lado, una campirana tonta pensando en nada más que volver a su granja, mientras que tú esperas que yo sea esta pony de ciudad enamorada de las mismas cosas por pasar unos meses allí. Mira, tal vez es en parte sobre la familia de mi madre, pero tal vez es también una cosa egoísta. Cada vez que tú te vas en uno de tus viajes, yo estoy medio muerta de miedo de que no regreses.

—¿Qué? Luego de todo este tiempo, Applejack, ¿cómo puede ser que no me entiendas en lo absoluto?—, preguntó Rarity entre sollozos. Se sentó y miró a Applejack, con los ojos enrojecidos e inyectados en sangre. —Si yo quisiera dejar Ponyville hoy y no regresar nunca, puedo hacerlo. Yo podría establecerme en Canterlot o Fillydelphia, o incluso Manehattan, y estoy segura que estaría bien. Siempre hay una habitación para un sastre capacitado y siempre hay un mercado de gemas finas, si no otra cosa.

—En serio lo siento…

—Pude haberme ido hace años—, continuó Rarity. —Mi sueño es convertirme en una sensación de la moda, no escapar. Amo a mi familia aquí. No importa lo que yo puedo decir en mis momentos más bajos cuando estoy rodeada por ponys de Canterlot que sólo conocen Ponyville como el blanco de sus bromas, siempre vuelvo a casa. Amo este pequeño pueblo rural donde nací, y amo a mis amigas, a cada una de ustedes.

—¿Incluso yo? ¿Incluso después que dije algo tan estúpido?—, susurró Applejack.

Rarity se sentó. —Por supuesto, tontita—. Rarity pasó un casco por la melena rubia de Applejack antes de colocar sus patas delanteras debajo de las de Applejack, abrazándola y levantándola del suelo.

—Lo siento por hacerte una petición tan incómoda. Fue desconsiderado, mal aconsejado y…

—Voy a ir—, dijo Applejack.

Rarity dejó caer a su amiga en el suelo. —¿Qué?

—Ow. Me pediste mi apoyo como una amiga, y fue sólo mi propia cobardía que me retuvo. Pero tienes razón, no puedo seguir fingiendo que estoy sola, y no puedo seguir escondiéndome de estos ponys de Manehattan, no debería haber olvidado ni por un maldito minuto que eres mi amiga, y haría cualquier cosa por ti. Voy a ir contigo, y eso es todo.

Rarity jadeó. —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Puedes apostarlo. Tú y yo vamos a mostrarle a esa ciudad remilgada que las yeguas de Ponyville son las mejores de Equestria.

Rarity junto sus cascos delanteros. —¡Fabuloso! Vamos a ser un par de yeguas atrevidas y con clase.

—¡Ruidosas y revoltosas!

—¡Hermosas e ingeniosas!

—¡Mandonas y picaronas!

Rarity utilizó su telequinesis para elevar el sombrero de Applejack desde el suelo y colocarlo alegremente en su propia cabeza. —¿Puedo decirlo?—, preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Nop—, respondió Applejack, y le arrebató el sombrero con sus dientes antes de regresarlo a su propia cabeza. —Esa es mi línea: ¡Yee-Haw!

Rarity se levantó, mágicamente retiró su sofá a donde sea que lo guardaba cuando ella no estaba dispuesta a desmayarse, y volvió a acercar las dos copas de vino.

—Applejack querida, me has hecho una yegua delirantemente feliz esta noche. Siento deseos de celebrar.

Esta vez, Applejack aceptó la copa que le ofrecían y tomó un sorbo. De alguna forma, incluso un simple sorbo se sentía embriagador, o tal vez era la perspectiva de pasar esos días a solas con Rarity.

—Bueno, que yo te acompañe, no cambia el hecho que tienes que impresionar a estos ponys modistas. Yo no puedo ayudarte con eso.

Rarity adoptó una pose seductora, miró a Applejack por encima del hombro izquierdo y se rió. —Vamos, ¿ahora no estas impresionada?

—Oh, wow—, Applejack rodó los ojos, pero no apartó la mirada.

—Hmmph. En cualquier caso, todos mis diseños están listos, pero no estoy segura de si yo lo estoy. Gracias a Celestia, te tengo a ti.

Applejack asintió. —Y siempre me tendrás, compañera.

Rarity levantó la copa, —Entonces brindó por nosotras, y por estar juntas, para siempre jamás.

—Ahora, esto es un brindis que esta pony puede beber.

* * *

Applejack tenía razón en una cosa: cinco minutos después de bajar del tren, Rarity se había enamorado de Manehattan. Ella admiraba la multitud de edificios cuadrados, cada uno más altos que las torres más vertiginosas y palaciegas de Canterlot, y la mayoría del alojamiento no sólo era grande y poderoso, sino también para cada tipo de pony. Ella se maravilló con los tranquilos parques, perfectamente cuidados, rodeados por el bullicio caótico del traqueteo de los carruajes, convertibles de techo descapotable, y miles de ponys trotando de un lado a otro, todo concentrados en sus destinos. Ella no pudo resistir examinar cada puesto de flores que mostraba sus mercancías como una exhibición de fuegos artificiales que explotaban con colores sobre el gris de las calles y las aceras. Ella quedó con la boca abierta como una potrilla en una tienda de dulces ante cada vitrina que lucía la ropa y accesorios de un diseñador. Era todo lo que Applejack podía hacer para evitar que Rarity se desviara de la dirección general del hotel mientras trotaban por la acera.

Seguirle el paso a la unicornio vestida con un manto azul de viaje adornado era mucho más difícil gracias al arnés que apretaba el torso de Applejack y el carro lleno de maletas y bolsas con ropa que estaba tirando. Podría haberse quejado, excepto que Rarity se esforzaba por levitar un enjambre de más bolsas y maletas. Ser una diseñadora con una exhibición en la Semana de la Moda al parecer prohibía viajar con equipaje ligero.

Por su parte (y tal vez esta era su mitad Orange hablando) Applejack a regañadientes admitía que a la vuelta de cada esquina había un espectáculo más impresionante que el anterior. Edificios, monumentos y espacios públicos que no existían todavía cuando ella era una potrilla habían florecido por toda la isla, e incluso parecía que había más ponys trotando por aquí y por allá que antes. Tal vez Canterlot podía ser el lugar donde vivía la Princesa Celestia, pero no podía negarse que Manehattan era el verdadero centro de Equestria en estos días.

Tal vez lo más sorprendente de todo, era que Hoity Toity había hecho arreglos para que Rarity se alojara en el Wildhoof Wisteria, el hotel más famoso y elegante de la ciudad. Cuando era potrilla, Applejack sólo había estado en su interior una vez, para el té de la tarde con sus tíos y algunos amigos de la sociedad, pero ella todavía recordaba la inmensidad y el brillo de las enormes arañas de cristal, y el batallón de sementales cuidadosamente arreglados en sus chaquetas frescas de mayordomos. Incluso después de visitar un imperio entero hecho de cristal, nada había disminuido su recuerdo del Wildhoof. Applejack tenía un sentido inequívoco de la orientación, porque, a pesar que nuevos edificios habían surgido aparentemente en cada lugar que observaba, ella estaba segura que el hotel estaba a la vuelta de la siguiente esquina. Esto fue confirmado cuando Rarity, que parecía trotar varios metros por delante de ella por su impaciencia, dejó escapar un grito fuerte que pronto se transformó en el chillido emocionado de una niña.

—Míralo, Applejack. ¡Nunca había visto algo tan magnifico en toda mi vida!

Cuando Applejack dobló la esquina y el hotel estuvo a la vista, ella tuvo que sonreír, aunque fuera sólo porque el entusiasmo de Rarity era contagioso. El Wildhoof realmente era impresionante, todos los treinta y cinco pisos eran de piedra y ladrillo, con enormes y brillantes ventanas limpias en cada habitación. Torres estrechas se elevaban como puntas afiliadas en cada extremo del techo del hotel, y mástiles en la parte superior presentaban banderas equestres y estandartes de Manehattan de gran tamaño que se dejaban llevar bruscamente por el viento.

—Eh, regálame un buen granero rojo cualquier día de la semana—, dijo Applejack, luego hizo un guiño a Rarity cuando la miró horrorizada.

—Muy graciosa.

—Es una vista bastante linda, eso es seguro. Pero tengo hambre. ¿Qué dices si nos registramos y buscamos algo para comer?

Rarity asintió. —Mm, si, toda esta emoción me hace sentir un poco de hambre también, y me muero por ver el interior. ¡En marcha, entonces!

Ellas avanzaron trotando, el carro de Applejack rodaba y saltaba por la acera mientras el equipaje de Rarity flotaba a su lado. Cuando se acercaron a las puertas giratorias de cristal del hotel, ellas pasaron por una larga cadena de taxis amarillos con sus taxistas preparados, y un grupo de sementales uniformados asentían a multitudes de ponys de aspecto elegante que entraban y salían del hotel. Allí en el medio de la multitud habían ponys, como Applejack, que estaban sin ropa, pero no muchos.

El gran vestíbulo del Wildhoof tenía al menos seis pisos de altura por derecho propio, y podría contener el ayuntamiento completo de Ponyville con espacio de sobra en cada dimensión. En cada lugar que Applejack miraba, había mármol, oro e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Los ojos muy abiertos de Rarity brillaban mientras observaba con torpeza, su boca ligeramente abierta.

Como cualquier otra turista del campo, pensó Applejack, sonriendo para sus adentros. Qué divertido era ver a Rarity fuera de su papel de indiferencia serena que por lo general trataba de proyectar en público, y lo extraño que era para ella, Applejack, que ya "había hecho eso y no quería repetirlo". Ella decidió que debía saborear la experiencia mientras pudiera.

En la pared izquierda del gran vestíbulo, la recepción y escritorio del conserje era de un impresionante roble oscuro y mármol negro veteado con venas de color blanco, y el trio de sementales apuestos del personal llevaban chalecos elegantes con corbatas de moño negras. Cuando Applejack y Rarity se acercaron al escritorio, botones* se abalanzaron sobre ellas para retirar el arnés de Applejack y apilar con cuidado su equipaje en un gran carro con una barra alta de metal sobre el mismo, donde colgaron también las bolsas llenas de ropa de Rarity. Con su trabajo hecho por el momento, los botones se hicieron a un lado.

 ***N. de la T: Para quienes no lo saben, los botones son los encargados de trasportar el equipaje desde el vehículo del cliente a su habitación de hotel.**

—Bienvenidas al Wildhoof Wisteria, mademoiselles—, el empleado detrás del escritorio saludó a las yeguas, inyectando un poco de francés a pesar que su acento delataba que había nacido y sido criado en Manehattan. —¿Bajo qué nombre debo encontrar su reservación?

—¡La unicornio Rarity!—, exclamó Rarity con alegría no disimulada. —Y esta es mi invitada, Applejack.

—Ah sí, aquí están—, anunció el empleado, luego de hojear su libro de reservas. Él levantó la mirada y sonrió, mostrando sus dientes deslumbrantes y blancos. Applejack si preguntó si, cuando no estaba trabajando en el hotel, el empleado apuesto aspiraba a convertirse en un actor o cantante. Tales cosas eran muy comunes en la Ciudad de los Sueños, como la denominaban los nativos.

El empleado continuó. —Tales damas hermosas como ustedes sólo pueden estar aquí para la Semana de la Moda. ¿Son modelos, por casualidad?

—¡Difícilmente, oh, pero continua!—, dijo Rarity, riendo alegremente, mientras Applejack contemplaba al semental con escepticismo. —Aunque debo confesar que de hecho estamos aquí por la Semana de la Moda. ¿Cómo lo ha adivinado?

—Si no son modelos, entonces ambas están trágicamente sin reconocer—, dijo el empleado, todavía con una sonrisa. —Hasta ahora, al menos. Por supuesto, mis poderes de adivinación podrían ser ayudados por el hecho que el hotel está completamente lleno, y todos y cada uno de los huéspedes del Wildhoof ahora están aquí por la Semana de la Moda. Lo mismo ocurre con cada hotel dentro de la docena de manzanas del Distrito Garment

—¡Ah, bueno, esa es una explicación que puedo creer!—, respondió Rarity. —Aunque su adulación no es poco apreciada.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos a nuestra habitación, Rare—. Applejack decidió que necesitaba poner fin a las bromas seductoras del empleado si ella quería conseguir algo para comer.

—¿Hm?—, Rarity parpadeó. —Oh, si, por supuesto, tienes razón.

—Mis disculpas por el retraso—, dijo el empleado con su actitud agradable intacta. —Tienen la habitación treinta y dos mil trece—. De pronto, desapareció debajo del escritorio y reapareció un momento después con un sobre hábilmente sostenido con sus dientes, que luego colocó sobre el escritorio y lo deslizó hacia ellas. —Sus llaves.

—Gracias por su amabilidad—, dijo Applejack, tocando su sombrero.

—La mayoría de su amabilidad, de hecho—, añadió Rarity, y tomó el sobre con las llaves con su magia. Luego frunció el ceño. —¡Oh Dioses, ahora debemos armarnos de valor para ascender más de treinta tramos de escalera! ¡Lo que queda de mis esfuerzos para verme presentable durante nuestro viaje se arruinaran!

—Para nada—, declaró un semental delgado vestido con un sombrero y chaleco de botones, avanzando con una sonrisa. —Por favor, síganme.

Ya que él estaba empujando su equipaje, Applejack y Rarity no tuvieron más remedio que seguir al joven semental hacia un panel de puertas de bronce en un enorme rincón en la parte trasera del vestíbulo. Applejack no recordaba haber visto esas puertas antes.

—Tenemos una gran cantidad de visitantes por primera vez en Manehattan, y nunca me canso de introducir a nuestros visitantes a nuestros increíbles cuartos ascendentes—, dijo el botones, indicando a Rarity y Applejack que entraran a una cámara estrecha en el otro lado de las puertas de bronce. Él empujó el carro de equipaje en el interior y se unió a ellas, luego bajo una palanca acoplada en una pared hasta que se detuvo en el número "32". Las puertas se cerraron.

—¡Nos movemos!—, Rarity se maravilló, mientras Applejack sentía la sacudida inconfundible del desplazamiento vertical en su estómago.

—¡Es verdad! Este de aquí es un ascendente hidráulico patentado por Oatis, impulsado por una bomba de vapor en una gran sala de máquinas en el sótano. Puede levantar a una docena de ponys y sus cosas hasta la cima del hotel y traerlos de vuelta a salvo hasta el vestíbulo, o detenerse en cualquier piso. ¡Todos los grandes edificios en Manehattan tienen cuartos ascendentes ahora, pero el Wildhoof fue el primero en conseguir uno! ¡En Manehattan no tienes que ser un pegaso para sentirte como si estuvieras en la cima del mundo!

—¡Asombroso!—, exclamó Rarity. —Aunque es una pena que no seamos capaces de ver el mundo exterior.

—Un día, sé que las torres de cristal y metal van a estirarse hasta las nubes, y vamos a poder dar un paseo en cuartos ascendentes prácticamente hechos de ventanas—, exclamó el botones.

—Eso sí sería algo interesante para ver…

—Voy a tener un gran papel en ese futuro, recuerden mis palabras—, continuó el botones. —No le digan a ningún pony, pero tengo un taller en la ciudad, y cuando no estoy aquí, estoy trabajando allí en mi propia versión, igual a este, pero más seguro, más rápido, y sin la necesidad de una máquina de vapor del tamaño de una habitación.

—Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, y yo, por mi parte, le deseo la mejor de las suertes—, dijo Rarity.

—¡Gracias, Srta.! Ya tengo un prototipo construido. ¡Sólo debo encontrar una manera de comercializarlo!

—Creo que necesita un nombre más pegadizo que "cuarto ascendente"—, señaló Applejack. —Tal vez "máquina para ir y venir" o "auto-escalador"

—Hm. En realidad me encanta la sensación de levitación que se siente al subirse aquí—, reflexionó Rarity. —¿Tal vez un levitador?

—¿Un ascensor?—, repitió Applejack. —Ese me gusta.

—Dije levi…En realidad, el tuyo es más poético.

—¡Ascensor! Voy a recordar eso—, dijo el botones. —¡Gracias! Saben, dicen que en Manehattan cualquier botones puede convertirse en un pony de negocios, y cualquier pony de negocios puede convertirse en un poeta. La Ciudad de los Sueños, eso es el viejo Manehattan.

—Me gusta mucho ese pensamiento. Todos somos soñadores desde nuestra propia manera, supongo—, reflexionó Rarity.

—Nunca tuve mucho tiempo para soñar—, respondió Applejack. —Pero espero que tus sueños se vuelvan realidad esta semana, Rare.

—Oh, Applejack—, Rarity rodeó con una pata delantera los hombros de Applejack y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¡Piso treinta y dos!—, anunció el botones, justo cuando el cuarto ascendente se estremecía y se detenía. —La numero treinta y dos mil esta por aquí.

El pasillo en el trigésimo segundo piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra de felpa con un intrincado patrón. Predominaba el color purpura, y las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema con detalles de oro. Cada puerta de habitación tenía una aldaba pesada de bronce y una cerradura lo suficientemente grande para las llaves pesadas destinadas a los ponys de tierra. Cuando el trio llegó a la habitación treinta y dos mil trece, Rarity removió una de las llaves del sobre que llevaba, abrió la puerta y luego entró. Applejack la siguió, y de inmediato se encontró sin aliento.

La habitación estaba situada en la parte más alejada del hotel, y en esa dirección había unos pocos edificios que se asemejaban en altura al Wildhoof. En consecuencia, la vista de la enorme ventana de la habitación de hotel parecía extenderse por kilómetros, hacia el borde de la isla de Manehattan y más allá del puerto. Applejack podía ver el Gran Coloso de la Armonía de pie allí, su pata delantera con una antorcha se alzaba en un gran gesto de bienvenida y amistad a todos los que elegían visitar la ciudad.

Una parte de ella (otra vez, debía ser la mitad Orange) sintió una oleada de orgullo ante la vista. Tuvo que recordarse que esta no era su ciudad, o su lugar. Ella era Applejack, sólo una granjera de Ponyville, y ella estaba aquí por su amiga Rarity.

—¡Por Celestia! ¡Yo…Yo apenas sé que decir! ¿Acaso las maravillas nunca terminan?—, Rarity avanzó al trote y casi colisionó su hocico contra el cristal en su impaciencia por disfrutar la vista.

—Es todo un espectáculo—, coincidió Applejack.

—¡Lo es!—, dijo el botones, mientras terminaba de retirar las bolsas y maletas de las yeguas del carro de equipaje. —Yo nací en Hay's Kitchen (ese un barrio duro) y nunca pensé que podría ver la ciudad de esta forma. Ahora la veo todos los días. La Ciudad de los Sueños, recuerden.

—Lo es, ¿no es verdad?—, dijo Rarity en voz baja, sin dejar de observar la vista.

—Bueno, gracias por traer nuestras cosas—, dijo Applejack, ya que el botones no parecía excesivamente ansioso de irse.

—Sí, tenemos que refrescarnos un poco antes de buscar algo para comer, así que si eres amable y nos disculpas ahora—, añadió Rarity, al fin alejándose de la ventana.

—Muy bien, ¡ya voy en camino! Saben, estoy seguro que han hecho un largo viaje, así que si lo prefieren pueden permanecer aquí esta noche, el Wildhoof tiene un servicio de habitaciones que les traerá cualquier cosa desde el restaurante del hotel, justo aquí en su habitación en bandeja de plata. ¡Pueden pedir lo que sea, desde heno frito y agua embotellada hasta lentejas belugas y una botella de nuestro mejor sauvignon blanc!

—¡Eso es muy conveniente!—, declaró Applejack. —¡Quedarme aquí y descansar mis cascos suena como un buen plan!

El botones asintió. —Sólo tiren de la cuerda de la campana en las puertas del cuarto ascendente y algún pony vendrá al instante para tomar su orden. Ah, y si deciden salir, y no se sienten cómodas operando el cuarto ascendente por su cuenta, sólo tiren de la misma cuerda de la campana y el pony del personal que aparezca será capaz de ayudarles a llegar al vestíbulo.

—¡Muchas gracias! Aquí tiene algo por las molestias—, Rarity sacó unas monedas brillantes de su monedero y las dejo caer en el bolsillo del uniforme del botones, mientras susurraba algo (unas palabras de agradecimiento, sin duda) en la oreja del semental.

Cincuenta bits, notó Applejack. El precio de cinco cestas de manzanas en el mercado. Algún día, ella tendría que elegir el camino de la mala educación y preguntarle a Rarity cómo lograba nunca quedarse sin dinero, ni tampoco dudar en gastarlo. Ella nunca nació rica, eso es todo lo que sabía Applejack.

—¡Caramba! ¡Un millón de gracias por su generosidad, señorita! Si hay algo que pueda hacer para hacer de su estancia más cómoda, sólo pregunte por Rocky. ¡Ahora, tortolitas, vayan y tengan una hermosa semana en Manehattan!

Con eso, el botones despareció por la puerta y esta se cerró sola detrás de él.

Applejack se volvió hacia Rarity, quien le devolvió la mirada en completo silencio.

—¿Eh, tortolitas?—, preguntó Applejack. Ambas yeguas entonces miraron el centro de la habitación, y se dieron cuenta que una única cama de tamaño Princesa estaba allí, cubierta de gruesas sabanas y almohadas blancas deliciosamente suaves.

—Juro que envié una carta solicitando una habitación con dos camas—, murmuró Rarity al fin. —No estoy segura que cómo sucedió esto.

Applejack sólo pudo reír.

—Oh si, ríete, ¿por qué no? Voy a bajar y hablar con el encargado. Vamos a solucionar esto.

—Cada habitación está ocupada, ¿recuerdas? Y cada hotel a la redonda también.

—Tonterías. Debe haber una solución razonable.

Applejack sólo podía pensar en una cosa. —Mm-Hmm. Seguramente. Debemos dormir juntas, como cuando éramos pequeñas y, je je, como en la casa de Twilight aquella vez.

—Oh—, comenzó Rarity, luego sonrió. —Tienes toda la razón, Applejack. Esta cama debe ser no menos que dos veces el tamaño de la pequeña cama de Twilight, y de todos modos, será igual que los viejos tiempos. ¡Está realmente será una semana maravillosa!

—Conseguir comida va a hacer eso realidad de la mejor forma posible—, señaló Applejack, devolviendo la sonrisa de Rarity. —Me gusta cómo suena ese servicio a la habitación.

—¡De acuerdo! Y…¡Oh Dioses, mira esta bañera! ¡Es prácticamente una laguna!—, Rarity desapareció en el baño. —¡Wa ja ja! ¡Nunca habia visto tantos jabones y shampoos de alta calidad fuera del spa!—, ella asomó la cabeza para mirar a Applejack. —Hey, ¿supongo que no te importaría ordenar la cena mientras aprovecho esta oportunidad para asearme?

—No estoy segura, teniendo en cuenta tu historial con los baños. Si te permito sumergirte en esa bañera, no te volveré a ver hasta mañana.

Rarity hizo un mohín. —¡Oh, por favor! Tengo hambre también, ¿sabes? ¡Sólo será poco tiempo, lo prometo!

Applejack rodó los ojos. —Okay, okay, tú te metes en la bañera y yo voy a buscar la comida.

—¿Y que tal una botella o dos de vino, mm? ¿No deberíamos celebrar aquí en, ah, La Ciudad de los Sueños? Estas de vacaciones.

Applejack consideró la petición por un momento. Esto era un poco parecido a unas vacaciones, y ella no debía hacer hincapié en su sentimiento de culpa por dejar la granja. Tal vez un trago estaría bien. —Muy bien, pero el vino va a tu cuenta.

—¡No me gustaría de otra forma! Ahora, tal vez un poco de pan y una buena ensalada para mí, creo.

Applejack salió al pasillo y utilizó sus dientes para tirar de la cuerda de la campana. Efectivamente, otro semental con uniforme elegante no tardó en aparecer, y estaba más que dispuesto a recomendar la ensalada especial Wildhoof del hotel y el pan recién horneado. Él se mostró especialmente contento de tomar la orden de Applejack de un par de "buenas botellas" de vino blanco. Con su misión cumplida, Applejack trotó de vuelta a la habitación de hotel.

—¿Applejack querida?—, dijo Rarity cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró.

—La única.

—Me siento mal por obligarte a pedir la cena, y que no puedas disfrutar de este baño increíble.

—No tienes que sentirte mal por eso—, respondió Applejack, sentándose en la cama del hotel. —Creo que estoy lo suficientemente limpia, y tengo un hambre terrible.

—¿Estas absolutamente segura?

—Ni una gota de sudor.

—¿Sin sudor? Ugh. Eso espero. Me sentí como si estuviera salpicando en el momento en que llegamos al hotel. La levitación se vuelve agobiante luego de un tiempo.

Applejack sonrió. —Pensé que ponys lindas como tú nunca sudan.

—¡Ja! Entonces todo ese tiempo que gasto trabajando duro para engañar a todo el mundo vale la pena. Pero honestamente, querida, si me vieras luego de un día entero administrando la boutique, y unas horas más de trabajo en mi tienda, bueno, "linda" no es la palabra que usaría.

—He visto ensuciarte los cascos una o dos veces. El resto de tu cuerpo también. Se veía muy bien desde mi posición.

Todo estuvo en silencio por un momento, además del chapoteo débil procedente de la otra habitación. Applejack se preguntó si había dicho algo malo. Estaba bastante segura que había dicho algo malo. ¿Por qué en nombre de Celestia le había dicho a Rarity que ella había estado observándola? Ella definitivamente había dicho algo malo.

Al fin, Rarity habló. —Eres una pony tonta.

—¿Quién es una pony tonta?

—Tú eres una pony tonta, Applejack. Y estas provocando que me sonroje. Bueno, no puedo verlo a ciencia cierta, pero estoy segura que estoy sonrojada.

Era el turno de Applejack de permanecer el silencio por un momento, antes de responder. —Soy una pony tonta, lo reconozco. Lo siento, Rare.

¿Qué había hecho? Ella necesitaba encontrar una forma de hacer esto bien. Esta noche, al menos, ella presintió que probablemente dormiría en el suelo. Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era sólo ignorarlo. Tal vez ninguna de las dos debería mencionarlo jamás de nuevo. Por supuesto, eso iba en contra del instinto de Applejack de enfrentar cualquier problema, pero esto…

Otra larga pausa siguió antes de que Rarity volviera a hablar. —No, no te disculpes…

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta, algo que fue recibido con alivio. Si Applejack tenía suerte ella y Rarity nunca tendrían que recordar esa observación incomoda y espontánea.

Al abrir la puerta, Applejack se sorprendió al encontrar a un semental con traje con un carrito, en cuya parte superior se ubicaba un balde plateado con hielo donde dos botellas de vino estaban enfriándose, un par de copas vacías, una jarra de agua y vasos, una cesta de pan caliente y con un olor delicioso cubierto con una tela, un pequeño recipiente lleno de manteca, servilletas de tela y cubiertos de plata, y un par de bandejas de plata en forma de cúpula, que se suponía cubrían un par de ensaladas Wildhoof. Para la sorpresa de Applejack, también había un tazón lleno de frutillas brillantes **(o fresas, como le digan en tu país xD)** y un pote de crema. El camarero empujó el carrito dentro de la habitación.

—Su cena y vino, mademoiselle.

—Eso fue muy rápido.

—Nos esforzamos con la rapidez.

—¡Bueno…gracias!

El camarero no hizo ningún ademán de irse.

—Oh, cierto—, Applejack buscó en sus propias bolsas por un momento antes de tomar tres bits de plata y dos de oro con sus dientes, y luego los dejo caer en el bolsillo del traje del semental. Ella creyó ver que él fruncía el ceño un poco antes de retirarse. Se preguntó si Rocky el botones no le había hablado a este camarero sobre la propina de Rarity.

En cualquier caso, la cena estaba allí, y había algunas frutillas frescas de postre también.

—Entonces…¡la comida esta lista!—, gritó Applejack. —Espero que no te hayas ahogado allí.

—De ningún modo. De hecho, me siento maravillosa…rejuvenecida y fresca—, Rarity salió del baño con su melena envuelta en una toalla de color verde primavera que se alzaba en el lugar donde estaba su cuerno. Su cola purpura caía en cascada hacia el suelo, en lugar de estar peinada con los rizos habituales, flexibles a un nivel imposible, y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Applejack recordaba haberla visto sin maquillaje. Ella estaba hermosa. Applejack sólo debía recordar no decirle eso.

—Y todavía hambrienta, espero.

—Famélica.

—Bueno, parece que tenemos un festín elegante aquí. La gente del hotel incluso enviaron un poco de crema y frutillas frescas.

Rarity rió ligeramente. —Oh, ese lindo botones debe haber dicho a los cocineros sobre nuestro romance floreciente. O tal vez alguna pony que le gustan las frutillas frescas le advirtió de este hecho cuando ella le ofreció su propina. ¡Tal vez ambas son verdad! En cualquier caso, esto prueba una vez más que un poco de generosidad casi nunca permanece sin recompensa. Y ahora, manos a la obra: ¿vamos a sentarnos junto a la ventana y disfrutar de los colores de la puesta de sol mientras cenamos?

Sin que nadie se lo pidiera, Rarity utilizó su magia para acercar un par de sillas y una mesa redonda a la ventana, luego elevó todo del carrito del servicio y lo colocó en la mesa para cenar. No por primera vez, Applejack reflexionó sobre lo conveniente que era tener un unicornio cerca.

—Manzanas, apio, nueces, y mayonesa…así que esto es una ensalada Wildhoof. Bueno, no puedo quejarme de estos ingredientes—, señaló Applejack después de retirar las tapas en forma de cúpula de los platillos fríos.

—Mm, y ese pan huele divino—, respondió Rarity, mientras servía dos medidas saludables de vino blanco. Las dos yeguas chocaron sus copas lo mejor posible, dado que una de ellas sostenía la suya con los dientes, y bebieron.

—Así que, aquí estamos—, dijo Applejack, mirando por la ventana. Las lámparas de gas estaban encendidas por toda la ciudad, y el agua helada del puerto reflejaba el naranja vivo del sol poniente. —Lo logramos.

—Nunca seré capaz de agradecerte lo suficiente por venir conmigo. Sólo puedo imaginar lo desalentadora que se sentiría una perspectiva de los próximos días sin ti.

—Sigo pensando que estarías mejor con Fluttershy, que puede modelar, o Twilight, que creció en los altos círculos y entre los comandos de respeto, o incluso Rainbow Dash, que llama la atención en cualquier lugar que vaya. No estoy segura de cómo voy a ayudarte.

—Fluttershy odia modelar. Traer a una princesa aquí me haría ver como si estuviera tratando de intimidar a los ponys y obligarlos a aprobar mi trabajo. ¿Y Ranbow Dash? ¿Honestamente, Applejack, es en serio?

—Je. Cuando lo pones de esa forma…

—A veces me pregunto si realmente entiendes…—, Rarity hizo una pausa, luego suspiró profundamente. —Me pregunto si sabes cómo me siento por ti. Cuando estás conmigo, me siento bien. Me siento cómoda y segura, porque sé que tú estarás aquí para sostenerme cuando pierda el equilibrio. Sé que eres buena, siempre, y eso no tiene precio. He estado feliz y en paz desde que resolvimos nuestros problemas, en una forma que no había estado desde que éramos jóvenes y despreocupadas y discutiendo sobre cuales podrían ser nuestras cutiemarks.

Applejack tomó un sorbo de vino en silencio, sin saber cómo responder. Eventualmente, Rarity se volvió para mirar la puesta de sol y comer su cena.

—No sabes lo firme que realmente puedo ser—, dijo Applejack al fin. —Sabes cómo corrí aquí para encontrarme a mí misma en la ciudad, antes de acobardarme. Y creo que nunca te dije esto, pero hubo un largo tiempo donde todo lo que quería era dejar mi hogar y encontrar la fama y la fortuna como una pony de rodeo, hacer demostraciones frente a multitudes como Calamity Mane, Pony Bill Lily, y Whinny Oakley. Yo podría haberlo hecho, excepto que Big Mac no tenía esperanzas en la mesa de negociaciones. Él siempre fue un poco demasiado amable. Incluso con la Abuela Smith vigilándolo, él perdería la granja en seis meses sin mí. Aun así, cuando me escapé a Dodge Junction, había una parte de mí que lo disfrutaba.

—Tú no escapaste, sin embargo, y lo que hiciste en Dodge Junction, lo hiciste por tu familia, y por Ponyville.

—Sí, yo nunca continué con eso, pero supongo que en el fondo yo siempre he querido probar lo que tú tienes. Ya sabes, libertad, independencia, ser mi propia yegua, y ganarme la vida no sólo a partir de la suciedad y el sudor que cualquier pony puede hacer, sino a partir de ser una pony especial.

—¿Especial? Permíteme preguntarte, ¿dónde solían vender tus padres y abuelos manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack?

—Eh, parece una pregunta extraña, pero voy a aceptarla. Vendían manzanas en la plaza del mercado, y en las tiendas de comestibles del pueblo. Oh, y Pa comenzó a enviar varios carros cargados hacia Hoofington.

—¿Y dónde vendes tus productos ahora?

—Bueno, Ponyville. Manzanas en Canterlot y Hoofington. Sidra en Canterlot, Hoofington y Fillydelphia. Y mermelada de manzanas Zap por toda Equestria, supongo.

—Tú has logrado eso—, continuó Rarity. —Es gracias a ti que esos ponys hacen fila por todo el pueblo en el primer día de la temporada de sidra. No es algo que cualquier pony pueda hacer, porque incluso tu propia familia no sería capaz de lograr estas cosas sin ti. Admites que la granja fracasaría en tu ausencia. Es gracias a lo que está aquí—. Rarity levitó su servilleta y tocó el pecho de Applejack. —Y aquí—. Ella continuó trazando una línea con suavidad hasta la frente de Applejack, lo que le provocó un escalofrío. —Así que ya ves, eres una pony muy especial, y antes que protestes, por favor, no me hagas llamarte tonta otra vez. No hay otro pony con el que prefiero estar.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Rare! ¿Por qué sigues diciendo estas cosas?—, Applejack se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. —Ponyville ya tiene a Rainbow Dash. Ya no hay espacio para dos cabezas duras tan grandes.

—Sólo estoy siendo honesta. Seguramente tú, de todos los ponys, puede respetar eso.

—Te respeto.

Rarity no respondió de inmediato, sino que parecía mirar hacia la nada con una mirada perdida en sus ojos. Al fin, ella suspiró. —Cuando estaba en el baño, tú dijiste que me veía bien.

Applejack se paralizó, como si hubiera sido iluminada de repente por un reflector. Esperaba que Rarity hubiera olvidado lo que había dicho, que eso se desvanecería en su pasado.

—Sip—, dijo Applejack, incapaz de protestar ante ese hecho simple. —Supongo que lo hice.

—¿Sabes que te encuentro hermosa?—, preguntó Rarity, enfocando su mirada y sorprendiendo por completo a Applejack. —¿Sabes que me inspiras? He querido decirte eso desde hace mucho tiempo, y ya lo he dicho, así que ahora podemos aclamar que ambas hemos dicho algo incómodo. Tal vez podamos anularnos entre nosotras. Entonces, ¿lo sabias?

—No, Rare—, respondió Applejack con sinceridad. —No lo sabía.

—Sí, bueno, es verdad, y ha sido así durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. Aquí, toma una frutilla—. Rarity mágicamente levitó una frutilla roja brillante desde el tazón, la cubrió de crema y la metió en la boca de Applejack antes que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Por reflejo, Applejack la mordió. La frutilla era madura, dulce, y deliciosa, y la crema era espesa y rica. Rarity se apresuró a secar el mentón de Applejack para limpiar un chorro pequeño de jugo rojo.

Applejack se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y estaba mirando intensamente, como si estuviera congelada, el rostro de Rarity. La otra yegua estaba sonriendo. ¿Qué fue eso?, se preguntó. Esto estaba ingresando en un incómodo, y en un extraño y totalmente inesperado, terreno.

—Es bueno, pero puedo alimentarme. Nosotros los ponys terrestres podemos manejarnos sin magia.

—Lo sé. Sólo quería hacerlo.

—Bueno, eh, no puedo devolver el favor—. Applejack levantó un casco para señalar su frente, y el pelaje liso donde no existía un cuerno.

—Está bien. Voy a pretender que esto es tuyo—. Rarity sumergió otra frutilla en el pote de crema, y procedió a morderla toda hasta el cáliz de hojas. Ella nunca apartaba la vista de Applejack.

—Mm. Demonios, eres hermosa—, murmuró Applejack, antes de toser en un casco y sacudir la cabeza. —Lo siento. ¿Dónde…? ¿A dónde quería llegar con esto...? Era…Supongo…Supongo que debes estar preparándote para modelar todo esos vestidos en el escenario esta semana. ¿Estas lista?—. Ella ocultó su vergüenza escondiéndose detrás de su copa de vino y tomando otro sorbo.

Applejack estaba bien y verdaderamente confusa, porque eso sin duda parecía lo que era, era seducción, y si alguna vez hubo seducción entre ella y Rarity, nunca en un millón de años podría haber imaginado que sería la unicornio quien la iniciaría. Era imposible de creer, tanto como Applejack quería creerlo. Y por mucho que ella podría haber querido creerlo, y esto era, en este momento, demasiado, ella también lo temía.

—¿Yo? Oh, j aja, Applejack, eres tan mala como el empleado del vestíbulo. Voy a trabajar con profesionales que han dedicado sus vidas a modelar alta costura, que son reconocidos por toda Equestria por su belleza y gracia—. Rarity envió otra frutilla en la dirección de Applejack. —Por ser tan caritativa conmigo.

—Mm. Esta buena. Sólo estoy diciendo que podría hacerlo—, Applejack estaba más o menos comprometida en este punto, así que ella decidió seguir adelante, suceda lo que suceda. —Mira, no me importa lo que digas, eres la pony más hermosa que he visto.

Rarity dejó caer la frutilla que estaba a punto de comer, y cerró los ojos. El sol había terminado de desaparecer, y sólo el resplandor de un par de lámparas de gas iluminaba la habitación del hotel. Con la poca luz, Applejack creyó ver la más mínima gota de humedad mojando los pelos blancos debajo de los ojos de Rarity.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—, preguntó, en voz baja. —Por supuesto que sí. Es tan difícil para mí creerlo, aunque sólo sea porque lo deseo tanto.

—Lo digo en serio—, susurró Applejack.

—Dime—, dijo Rarity, —Dime lo que piensas de mí. Por favor.

—Para mí, siempre te ves como algo salido de un sueño, demasiado perfecta y hermosa para vivir en un lugar como Ponyville. Yo… siempre me sentí de esa forma—. Applejack se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. Levantó un casco y con suavidad tocó el pecho de Rarity. —Pero de alguna forma eres aún más hermosa aquí—. Alzó su casco hacia la frente de Rarity, entre su oreja y cuerno. —Y aquí.

Rarity se levantó, dio un paso atrás lejos de la mesa, y sacudió la cabeza. —No. Soy una pony terrible, Applejack. Estoy tan feliz que estés aquí conmigo, y de estar en este lugar increíble, y me he dejado llevar y estoy siendo ridícula y estoy aterrorizada por ir demasiado lejos.

—No eres ridícula, y no lo has hecho.

—Oh, pero no quiero hacer las cosas mal. No puedo soportar la idea de romper la cosa más preciada en mi vida. No otra vez—, Rarity desvió la mirada.

—No soy frágil—, murmuró Applejack, aunque se preguntó si era verdad. Era mitad Orange, y en esta ciudad, tal vez más que la mitad.

—No—, admitió Rarity. —No lo eres. Eres hermosa y tan fuerte—. Rarity se volvió para mirarla, parpadeaba nerviosamente. —Applejack…Yo…

—Toma una frutilla, al estilo de los ponys terrestres—. Applejack se inclinó y tomó con destreza una del tazón, manteniendo sólo el tallo y las hojas en sus dientes. Ella la sumergió en crema y luego se enderezó. Ella ahora estaba comprometida. Tenía que ser estable, y decidida. Si esto terminaba mal, entonces daría lugar a unas vacaciones muy incomodas.

Por favor, que funcione.

Los ojos de Rarity se ampliaron, pero ella no dudó por mucho tiempo. Manteniendo su mirada fija en la de Applejack, ella se acercó a Applejack hasta que pudo sentir su aliento. Sin hacer contacto, Rarity mordió la frutilla, luego retrocedió.

Rarity tragó. —Me gusta mucho más el estilo de los ponys terrestres, supongo.

—Tenía miedo que oliera demasiado horrible para que fuera divertido. Decidí no tomar un baño, ya sabes.

—Hueles como tierra y manzanas y todas las comodidades del hogar—. Rarity, con los ojos cerrados, se acercó abruptamente, y en un instante sus labios se encontraron con los de Applejack. Un segundo después, ella rompió el beso. —Y tienes sabor a frutillas.

Applejack contuvo el aliento. —¿Estamos haciendo esto? ¿Esto está pasando?—, ella estaba temblando, pero no podía evitarlo. Demonios.

—Yo quiero esto, Applejack. Debes saber lo mucho que deseo esto.

—No lo sé—, susurró Applejack, —Dime.

—Quiero tenerte cerca, y beberte, y hacerte una parte de mi—, dijo Rarity sin aliento. —Quiero conocer todo sobre ti.

Applejack se inclinó y besó a Rarity, y en ese momento, dejó escapar cualquier duda y abandonó la introspección en favor de todas las sensaciones sin nombre e indescriptibles que provienen de besar (besar de verdad) a una yegua hermosa por primera vez.

Los labios de Rarity eran suaves y dulces, y ella respondió a los avances de Applejack con una presión gentil. Applejack casi no podía recordar la última vez que ella había besado así. Tal vez nunca. Definitivamente nunca, decidió ella, mientras sentía la lengua exploratoria de Rarity. Ella jadeo ruidosamente, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma.

De pronto, Applejack sintió un hormigueo agradable en todo su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta que Rarity la había envuelto en el resplandor azul de su magia. Para su sorpresa, ella pronto estaba levitando por encima del suelo de la habitación del hotel.

Ella se echó a reír alegremente. —¡Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, chica! ¿Ahora, qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Mm, ¿no quieres saberlo? Sólo espera—, Rarity miró la figura flotante de Applejack con una sonrisa depredadora.

Applejack se sintió moverse, y pronto se encontró levitando por encima de la cama, luego Rarity canceló su hechizo, y Applejack cayó sobre las sabanas. Un segundo después, Rarity estaba allí, encima de ella, besando su cara, besándola en los labios.

—Rare, espera, ¿qué van a decir las chicas?—, murmuró Applejack débilmente.

—No me importa. ¿A ti te importa?

Applejack pensó sólo un momento antes que Rarity moridera su oreja derecha, y una sacudida de placer recorrió su espalda de arriba a abajo. —Reconozco que me importa un carajo.

Con el más mínimo de los esfuerzos, ella empujó a Rarity y rodaron una y otra vez, y de esa forma los roles cambiaron. Applejack pasó un casco por la melena de Rarity, luego la beso por encima de los parpados, en la nariz, y comenzó a hacer un camino por el cuello delgado de la unicornio, provocándole un ahogado, pero encantador, gemido.

El cuerpo de Rarity era suave, pero delgado, y Applejack podía sentir los músculos tensarse y relajarse debajo de su vientre, mientras trazaba círculos con sus cascos en el pecho de Rarity y besaba su vientre. Rarity respiraba pesadamente ahora, casi jadeando en anticipación mientras Applejack seguía un camino sinuoso.

Applejack resistió la tentación de alcanzar lo que ella quería, aunque el pensamiento abrumador amenazaba con dominar su mente y cuerpo. Se obligó a contenerse. Había tiempo suficiente para explorar, y había maravillas por descubrir.

Applejack se trasladó a la pata trasera de Rarity, acariciando el interior y luego moviéndose al trio de diamantes azules que eran la cutiemark de Rarity. Incluso de cerca, el patrón complejo en el pelaje de la unicornio era impecable. Applejack besó cada gema en orden, luego siguió la curva suave que la dirigió a la otra pata de la yegua y alrededor de su cintura.

Applejack siguió avanzando, encontró su camino de regreso al vientre de Rarity, disfrutando de sus gemidos suaves que brotaban más y más rápido. Applejack no se detuvo allí, porque ella ya no pudo resistir el ardor caliente que extendía por todo su cuerpo. Ella viajó bruscamente hacia un nuevo destino, y Rarity jadeó, entonces gritó.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rarity se había despertado con el desayuno en la cama por primera vez en su vida. Al menos, era la primera vez que el desayuno que le fue servido podía ser descrito como tal, ya que no estaba carbonizado o reducido a una perturbadora viscosidad incomible y burbujeante. Sweetie Belle no iba a conseguir una ninguna cutiemark relacionada con la cocina en su vida.

El desayuno que adornaba la bandeja elevada que ahora descansaba sobre la zona intermedia de Rarity no se parecía en nada a los fallos culinarios de su hermana. Una tarta humante y aromática de hongos y espárragos ocupaba el plato central, rodeada por un bollo caliente con mermelada de frambuesa y crema cuajada, un pequeño tazón de moras, un vaso de jugo de naranja natural, una jarra de café caliente y una taza de café de cerámica estampada con el nombre y los colores del hotel.

El desayuno delicioso fue entregado por el personal del hotel, por supuesto, y no fue cocinado por la propia Applejack, pero aun así era una sorpresa maravillosa. Rarity podría acostumbrarse al servicio de habitación con rapidez.

Ella también estaba dispuesta a admitir que nunca se había sentido tan bien al despertar, especialmente después de tener pocas horas de sueño real. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo aún sentía cosquilleos por el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Si ella se permitía navegar a la deriva en sus fantasías, todavía podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Applejack contra el suyo.

Parecía una fantasía: como algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Desde que habían renovado su amistad, ella había comenzado a ver a Applejack bajo una nueva luz. Se imaginaba descansado en su fuerte abrazo, y la sensación de su melena y cola brillante como hebras hiladas de oros. Applejack tal vez no tenía su origen en la realeza, pero tenía todo el orgullo y perfil real de una princesa, y además, Rarity había encontrado que la realeza estaba terriblemente sobrevalorada. Estar con Applejack, por otro lado, era mucho mejor de lo que ella se había atrevido a imaginar.

Mientras Rarity continuaba atacando su desayuno con la ferocidad de una atleta que acababa de completar una carrera de resistencia, podía oír a Applejack silbando una canción alegre en el baño, la melodía era apenas audible sobre el sonido del agua corriendo. La granjera al fin había decidido disfrutar de una ducha caliente.

—¿Applejack, querida?—, llamó Rarity.

—Estoy aquí—, fue la respuesta desde el baño.

—Voy a reunirme con Hoity Toity en unas horas, y luego trotaré hacia el Centro de Artes Escénicas de la Princesa Celestia para conocer a mis modelos y hacer unas pruebas de ropa, y después me encargaré de cualquier otro detalle que deba ser examinado antes del show de mañana. Supongo que será un día largo.

—Entonces, ¿supongo que eso deja tiempo para tomar una segunda porción de ti, verdad?

Rarity rió. —Creo que ya debes estar en tu cuarta o quinta porción. Por desgracia, me temo que todo mi tiempo disponible en esta mañana está reservado para asearme y prepararme. Sólo quiero hacerte saber que eres más que bienvenida a acompañarme, si lo deseas.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, voy a estar feliz de ir si sientes la necesidad de apoyo. Sin embargo, estaba pensado, bueno, tal vez me gustaría ver si puedo volver a conectarme con mi tía y tío Orange hoy, y luego reunirme contigo esta noche. Claro, voy a ir si me necesitas, y no dudes que voy a estar allí para tu gran exhibición mañana.

Rarity necesitó un momento para recuperarse de la sorpresa antes de hablar. —Pensé que no tenías la intención de hacer una visita a la familia de tu madre.

—Sí. No quería, en realidad. Pero, bueno, realmente no sé cómo decir esto. Estar contigo…fue increíble…

—¡Por supuesto que lo fue! ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con tus parientes?

—Je. Bueno, con nada de forma directa. Más bien es que he tenido este problema por tanto tiempo, con los Oranges, con ser mitad Orange.

Rarity escuchó el agua cerrarse, y luego la voz de Applejack llegó con más claridad. —Crecí para odiar esa parte de mí…La parte Orange. Eran cobardes. Ma simplemente se desvaneció y nos dejó solos porque no pudo soportar perder a Pa, y yo nunca la perdoné por eso. Su hermana cortó lazos con la familia sin ni siquiera una explicación. Nunca pude entender a los Oranges. Siempre parecían marchitarse a la primera señal de una helada. Todo lo que obtuve fue la cascara amarga, y ninguna pulpa dulce.

Applejack suspiró. —Así que, de alguna forma, en realidad nunca me sentí cómoda con mi propio pelaje…Ya ves de qué color es. Igual al de Ma. Igual al de mi tía y tío. Sé que no soy como ellos…Soy la pony más confiable que puedas encontrar…pero aun así. Y tú, Rare…por primera vez en mi vida me hiciste sentir bien sobre este pelaje naranja mío.

—Adoro tu pelaje—, dijo Rarity con suavidad. —Te queda tan bien como nadie podría.

—Gracias. Me haces sentir hermosa. Y tal vez ser una chica tan elegante como cualquier Orange podría desear ser, pero tan fuerte, dura y trabajadora como cualquier Apple, tal vez eso es lo que yo necesitaba ver, esas cosas buenas pueden venir de su mundo y mi mundo. Me has dicho en Ponyville que la cosa más generosa que puedo hacer es darles una segunda oportunidad, y cuando me desperté esta mañana me sentía…bueno, sentía que sería bueno hablar con ellos al menos, y averiguar por qué se dieron por vencidos conmigo. Tal vez pueda encontrar algo bueno también. Tal vez algo al fin maduro para cosechar.

Applejack abandonó el baño, una gran toalla envolvía su cintura. Su melena y cola, liberadas de los lazos que la granjera normalmente usaba para mantenerlas en su lugar, fluían sobre su cuerpo como cascadas de oro fundido. Para Rarity, ella lucia gloriosa. Rarity ya estaba en el otro lado de la habitación y plantó un beso en la boca de Applejack antes que la misma lograra dar un paso más dentro del cuarto.

—Creo que me das demasiado crédito, pero lo aceptare de todos modos. Por supuesto que puedes ver a tu familia. Dales una oportunidad, y en cualquier caso, espero que obtengas todo lo que necesites de esa experiencia, y te deseo lo mejor.

—Gracias, Rare. Voy a volver a la habitación para la hora de cenar de Ponyville. Además, me imaginaba que estarías ocupada hoy, ya que estarás en los buenos cascos de Hoity Toity. Voy a convertirme en una manzana podrida si ese viejo presumido remilgado no está enamorado de cada pelo de tu dulce cuerpo.

—Mm, bueno, estoy muy segura que su interés en mi es estrictamente profesional. Eso es bastante obvio, diría yo.

—Bueno, eso es evidente. Sólo quiero decir que él se preocupa por ti, y quiere que tengas éxito. Eres su estrella en ascenso. Es por esa razón que él te consiguió esta exhibición, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, si—, admitió Rarity. —Creo que él me ve como una protegida. ¿Sabías que cuando él irrumpió en escena en Canterlot, fue uno de los primeros ponys terrestres diseñadores en la ciudad? Creo que él ve un paralelo conmigo, por mis esfuerzos para entrar en un negocio con un popular desprecio intenso por cualquier cosa que apeste a provincial o a pueblerino.

—Nunca dejas que nada te detenga, y estoy muy segura que no vas a comenzar ahora. Mándalos al Tártaro, terroncito de azúcar.

—Tengo esa intención—, respondió Rarity. —Pero primero, debo ceñirme en la armadura típica de mi empresa, y, como sabes, tal defensa lleva tiempo.

Applejack ladeó la cabeza. —¿Quieres decir que vas a maquillarte?

—Ciertamente—, Rarity caminó hacia el baño y se ubicó delante del espejo. Ella lucia tan desaliñada como esperaba, pero afortunadamente no había hinchazón debajo de sus parpados. —Y debo ducharme, y cepillar mi pelaje, y rizar mi melena y cola, y en pocas palabras hacerme ver presentable. Al menos que prefieras quedarte y servirme como mi escudera del maquillaje, siéntete libre de dar un comienzo temprano a tus propios planes. De esa forma, no tendrás que estar fuera de casa hasta muy tarde. No queremos eso: tengo planes para ti.

Rarity miró a Applejack y guiñó un ojo.

Applejack entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué tipo de "planes"?

—Del tipo que debe mantenerse en secreto hasta el momento correcto.

—Bueno, reconozco que esos son un buen tipo de planes.

—Mm. Si la historia reciente es una indicación, estoy segura que pensarías eso.

Mientras continuaba examinándose en el espejo, Rarity vio a Applejack caminar hacia ella por el rabillo del ojo, y permaneció inmutable ante cualquier cosa que la otra yegua iba a hacer. Aun así, no pudo reprimir un escalofrío y un pequeño ronroneo de placer cuando Applejack mordió la base de su oreja izquierda con suavidad.

—Creo que has hecho muchos planes últimamente. Tal vez es mi turno.

—Ah. Ejem—. Rarity luchó para concentrarse y hablar, a pesar que su cuerpo quería liberarse y corcovear. —Estoy segura que nuestros planes…no son…excluyentes mutuamente…

—¿Segura que tu embellecimiento no puede esperar un poco más esta mañana?—, Applejack ligeramente mordió la otra oreja de Rarity.

—Mm. Estoy segura…pero tal vez…

—¿Si?

—Tal vez pueda dejar elegantemente para más tarde mis otros compromisos.

—Ahora eso es lo que llamo un plan.

Con una sonrisa, Rarity permitió dejarse llevar hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

Rarity comprobó doble y triplemente su apariencia antes de reunirse con Hoity Toity en la cafetería. El hecho que él no hubiera remarcado su aspecto significaba que, o todo estaba bien, o ella había olvidado algo horrible y él era demasiado educado para señalarlo. En cualquier caso, el gurú de la moda con su melena blanca rizada y sus siempre presentables anteojos de sol purpuras no pareció avergonzarse de que ella trotara a su lado, y Rarity suponía que era una indicación clara de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

—No luces preocupada, querida—, dijo Hoity Toity, mientras se acercaban a las puertas de entrada del Centro de la Princesa Celestia para las Artes Escénicas, coloquialmente conocido por los lugareños como CeCe.

Rarity, sorprendida, se dio cuenta que se había detenido y debió galopar varios pasos para alcanzar a Hoity. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que luces casi indiferente. Demasiado feliz, no aterrorizada. Siento que es mi deber recordarte que todos los ponys que conocerás son terribles. Ellos son feroces, crueles, vengativos, mezquinos, celosos, paranoicos, y completamente egoístas. Van a hacer todo lo posible para reducirte a pedazos. Las modelos se burlaran de tu cuerpo y peso, los otros diseñadores bromearan sobre tus orígenes en Ponyville, y los editores de moda apenas te echaran una mirada hasta que los hayas cautivado, cosa que ellos se encargaran de hacer casi imposible.

Rarity tragó saliva. —Tú me invitaste aquí. Debes de haber creído que yo podría manejar esto.

Hoity Toity asintió. —Y todavía lo creo. Después de todo, yo sobreviví a mi primera Semana de la Moda. Por otra parte, yo estaba acostándome con una de las diseñadoras más famosas de Canterlot en ese momento, eso pudo haber ayudado. Dado que yo soy el único diseñador famoso de Canterlot aquí hoy, no comprendo cómo eso va a funcionar para ti.

Rarity rió. —Bueno, no. No soy realmente tu tipo, ¿verdad? Teniendo en cuenta eso, creo que una sesión informativa está a la orden. ¿Con quién debería tener mayor cautela?

En ese momento, las puertas principales se abrieron y una yegua unicornio, blanca y delgada, con anteojos de sol negros y con vestido ajustado con estampado de leopardo salió a recibirlos, seguida por un sequito de sementales y yeguas jóvenes y hermosos. Rarity reconoció a Winter Vogue, editora de Belle Jument, al instante.

—Ella, por ejemplo—, susurró Hoity Toity.

—Hoity Toity, viejo arisco y rancio. Has regresado, todo el camino desde la capital, ¿y qué es esto? Parece que has traído un gran malvavisco esponjoso para nuestro almuerzo. ¡Que considerado! Por desgracia, al contrario de otros ponys, estoy a dieta.

Rarity luchó para mantener la boca cerrada. Ser denominada como un gran malvavisco por la editora de moda más famosa de Equestria no era exactamente lo que tenía planeado para iniciar la Semana de la Moda.

—Winter—, dijo Hoity secamente, trotando hacia adelante y abrazando a la yegua. —Esta es Rarity, la prometedora más talentosa a menos de cien leguas de Canterlot.

—Oh, así que esta es la chica de Ponyville—, Winter observó apreciativamente a Rarity y se encogió de hombros. —La mejor de las suertes, Srta. Rarity, pero voy a creer que una tartaleta campesina puede convertirse en una verdadera diseñadora de moda cuando vea una prueba de ello.

—Y una prueba es lo que tendrás, mi querida—, respondió Hoity Toity con rapidez, para prevenir que Rarity dijera algo que podría lamentar.

No hubo respuesta de la editora de moda más allá de una sonrisa, así que Rarity siguió a Hoity Toity y Winter Vague al salón principal del Centro de Artes Escénicas, que fue modificado para la Semana de la Moda, y estaba dominado por una pasarela de cincuenta ponys de largo que surgía a partir de un escenario con cortinas de color crema casi al otro extremo de la sala.

Pequeños grupos de ponys, cada uno de ellos hermosos, o al menos muy bien ataviados, estaban esparcidos por aquí y por allá. Rarity podía ver a modelos practicar sus caminatas, diseñadores ajustando frenéticamente cosas a sus maniquíes, y unos pocos periodistas y fotógrafos de moda acechaban el enorme espacio abierto, tomando notas y haciendo fotos cándidas.

Rarity reconoció a algunos entre los modelos y diseñadores más famosos. Ningún pony podría confundir a diseñadores tan conocidos como Autumn Dream o Moulin Bleu, o el famoso escritor de moda Silky Foulard. Al otro lado de la sala, Photo Finish estaba tomando fotos a las modelos más reconocidas de Equestria: estaban Candy Proffered, y Twiggly Stick, y Imare, y Rarity incluso podía ver a Fleur de Lis entre ellas. Tendría que saludar a la agil unicornio rosa, y descubrir si su querido amigo mutuo Fancypants estaba aquí en la ciudad también. Por ahora, sin embargo, había tareas vitales que necesitaban cumplirse.

Hoity Toity presentó a Rarity a un joven semental apuesto que era su contacto en la agencia de modelos, y luego dos sementales la acompañaron para conocer al trio de yeguas que llevarían sus vestidos. Esta sería la única oportunidad de Rarity para conocerlas. Ella pasaría las siguientes horas alterando y ajustando sus vestidos, que habían sido trasladados a la sala por el personal de la Semana de la Moda, para probarlos. Por supuesto, Rarity había recibido las medidas por adelantado, por lo tanto los vestidos ya estaban casi perfectos. Casi, sin embargo, no satisfacía a ningún pony, y menos a Rarity.

Rarity y Hoity Toity pronto encontraron a las tres modelos agrupadas en la pasarela, conversando y bebiendo de vasos altos de agua con rodajas de limón. Stringbean y Holly Berry eran ponys terrestres, ambas con melenas y colas color verde claro. El pelaje de Stringbean era de color amarillo sucio, y Holly era de color rosa. Wafer Thin era una unicornio, de color azul claro con melena y cola de color gris claro. Después de ser dejada a solas con las tres para conocerse mejor, Rarity comprobó rápidamente que todas eran, como fue prometido, terribles.

—Buenos días. Me siento muy afortunada de tener a tres modelos preciosas para mi show—, dijo Rarity a modo de introducción.

—Sí. De vez en cuando nos piden que aceptemos estos eventos de caridad—, dijo Stringbean, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Caridad? Um, van a pagarnos por esto—, intervino Wafer Thin. —¿Verdad?

—¡Duh! Ella quiere decir que a veces tenemos que modelar para estudiantes de escuelas de moda o lo que sea ella. Es como caridad—, Holly Berry miró a su amiga.

—Oh, te aseguro que no soy una estudiante—, dijo Rarity. —Mis diseños son muy populares en Canterlot, por no mencionar en mi hogar, Ponyville.

—¿Ponyville? ¿Ese es, siquiera, un lugar real?—, preguntó Holly. —Eso es como llamar a un pueblo Pony…um…town. **(Pueblo= town)**

—Espera, ¿Ponyville es ese barrio moderno de Fillydelphia, no? ¿Con todos esos nuevos restaurantes?—, preguntó Stringbean.

—Ah, Ponyville es un pequeño pueblo encantador y agradable al sur de Canterlot—, dijo Rarity pacientemente, —No está más que a un corto viaje en tren, o a un trote estimulante de la capital. En realidad, somos casi un suburbio.

—¡Ugh, suburbios!—, exclamó Wafer Thin.

—¡Collares de perlas y pantalones de yoga!—, declaró Stringbean con disgusto.

—¡Vestidos estampados de flores de Lily Pool Lister!—, gritó Holly con desesperación.

—¡Pantalones holgados!—, gritaron las tres yeguas al unísono.

Rarity al instante pensó en su madre, que por supuesto, llevaba regularmente todas esas cosas. —Ah ja ja, sí. De hecho, las modas suburbanas puedes ser algo menos moderno para la ocasión. Les aseguro, sin embargo, que mis diseños son elegantes y sofisticados.

—Lo que sea—, dijo Stringbean con desdén. —Modelé un Luxe Paddock original el mes anterior que terminó siendo utilizado en la coronación de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle…¡después de subir diez talles!—, las tres modelos se rieron ante eso. —Ahora, eso era moda.

Rarity se mordió la lengua. Ese vestido era el artículo de más horrible que había visto en años, y había utilizado cada gramo de voluntad que tenía para no derribar a Twilight en el suelo y arrancar ese vestido de su cuerpo, o alternativamente, sacarse sus propios ojos para de esa forma no estar obligada a observar tal insulto al buen gusto. Estas modelos no sólo eran groseras, sino que su conocimiento de la moda al parecer consistía completamente en nombres famosos. Bien, ella podría hacerlo a su manera.

—Saben, yo soy una amiga personal muy cercana de Fleur de Lis. ¿La conocen?—, preguntó Rarity. —Podría presentárselas.

—¿Esa vagabunda? ¡Um, si!—, respondió Holly Berry. —Ella, o sea, me robó una portada de revista el mes pasado.

—Fleur de Lis es, como, la modelo más famosa de Equestria, así que estoy muy segura que usted no puede competir con ella—, dijo Stringbean.

—Ella es linda—, añadió Wafer Thin, que estaba mirando distraídamente hacia la distancia.

—Muy linda—, añadió Rarity, todavía intentado ser sociable.

—Je je. ¡Si, se vería muy graciosa junto a una pony como ella!

Rarity golpeó directamente un casco contra su frente. Ella ya podía decir que esto iría cuesta abajo a partir de aquí.

* * *

Seis horas más tarde, Rarity se sentía más nerviosa que nunca acerca de la exhibición de moda. Las modelos se habían quejado de todo, habían ofrecido una multitud de sugerencias sobre las mejoras de sus vestidos, y se habían asegurado de hacer saber a Rarity que todo lo que había diseñado seria ridiculizado, porque los ponys campiranos nunca podrían producir una alta moda autentica. A pesar que las tres no tenían obviamente ningún sentido de la moda, Rarity no podía evitar comenzar a cuestionarse.

Tal vez ellas tenían razón sobre que ese sombrero con más de seis cascos de ancho estaba fuera de temporada. ¿Y si en realidad era verdad que Winter Vague odiaba el color amarillo? ¿Y si todo esto era imposible, y Rarity estaba condenada a una vida de oscuridad en Ponyville?

Ella era una pony de Canterlot, una viajera, una excelencia integra, una yegua de sociedad que convivía con las Princesas y príncipes, que contaba a Fancypants y Sapphire Shores entre sus amigos cercanos. ¡Por lo demás, era amiga íntima de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle! Ella merecía tener éxito aquí, y si eso significaba que debía comprometer a algunos de sus diseños, y presentarse de una forma poco menos que autentica con el fin de darles a estos ponys modernos de ciudad lo que ellos quieren, entonces tal vez no era algo tan malo. Tal vez ella podría sacrificar sus ideales en el altar de la popularidad, aunque sólo sea por un día.

Pero si hago eso, Rarity se preguntó, ¿dónde terminarían los compromisos? Ella ya había mentido y tergiversado sobre sí misma en las notas que había presentado sobre su línea de ropa, que serían impresas en el programa de mañana. ¿Y si ella estaba comprometiéndose para nada? En casa, Applejack al instante vería a través de toda la historia débil que había inventado apresuradamente sobre su línea de ropa, luego de darse cuenta que "ser ella misma" y "mantenerse fiel a sus raíces" eran las ultimas cosas que favorecían su éxito aquí. Ella sólo podía esperar que los ponys de la audiencia fueran menos perceptivos, y mucho más sugestionables. De lo contrario, sería el hazmerreír de la ciudad, y sería el final de sus sueños de convertirse en una diseñadora con alcance nacional.

Applejack le diría que su sueño era desde su perspectiva ser aplaudida por toda Equestria, no ser una versión alterada de la misma rediseñada y re- envasada para dar a los críticos lo que querían, incluso si era necesario que Rarity negara todo lo que pudiera parecer poco refinado o desagradable, incluso si esos eran una parte importante de su identidad y estilo personal. Applejack le diría que cualquier cosa menos que el éxito honesto era un fracaso. ¿Ella no había rogado a Applejack que la acompañara sólo para este propósito, para salvarla de su ambición? ¿Pero cómo podría poner en peligro su futuro, su sueño?

A veces, Rarity pensaba que todo hubiera sido más fácil si las fuerzas nocturnas de la oscuridad hubieran tenido éxito en utilizarla para marcar el comienzo del reinado malvado de las pesadillas. Al menos entonces tendría claros sus propósitos, y en realidad, ella lucia muy bien como una heraldo poderosa de la noche eterna. Hubiera sido un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla, pensó Rarity distraídamente. Al fin, decidió que era un signo seguro de agotamiento que ella estuviera pensando que la oscuridad eterna habría sido preferible a las presiones de participar en un desfile de moda.

 **N. de la T: En el párrafo anterior, Rarity se refiere a los eventos ocurridos en uno de los Comics Oficiales de MLP, cuando ella fue poseída por las mismas fuerzas que convirtieron a Luna en Nightmare Moon. En su caso, era Nightmare Rarity. Y si, su diseño era hermoso *-** *

En este punto, todo lo que permitía a Rarity colocar una pata delante de la otra era el saber que ella tendría una tarde feliz a solas con Applejack. En consecuencia, su angustia al llegar a la habitación del hotel y encontrarse muy sola fue tal, que el ruido resultante atrajo a no menos que tres miembros del personal del hotel a su puerta, preguntando sobre la salud de los ocupantes del cuarto.

Eran casi las siete en punto, pasada la hora normal que las familias de Ponyville consideraría la hora de cenar, y por lo tanto, pasada la hora que Applejack había prometido regresar a la habitación. Luego de permitirse un largo momento de lamentos melodramáticos, seguido de sollozos melodramáticos, Rarity decidió que sólo debía esperar, y ella se ocupó de repasar sus notas y planes para la exhibición. Por desgracia, el tiempo parecía pasar con una lentitud insoportable.

Eventualmente, el reloj marcó las ocho en punto, y Applejack aún no estaba en casa. Obviamente, el encuentro con su tía y tío, o había ido muy bien, o muy mal, y Applejack todavía estaba envuelta por las consecuencias. Rarity suponía que debería estar feliz por Applejack por enfrentar a sus miedos y su pasado, pero ella no debía ser feliz por su propia situación solitaria. Si Applejack no regresaba pronto, no podría ser capaz de evitar tomar medidas drásticas, como ordenar una caja entera de chocolates y comerlos todos ella sola.

Rarity logró recomponerse y se contuvo, hasta que fueron las nueve y media y ella decidió que ya no podía pretender que algo no estaba mal. Applejack había dicho que era una de las ponys más confiables, y era verdad. Ella no desaparecía sin siquiera enviar una nota a la recepción del hotel acerca de su paradero, ciertamente no luego de haber prometido estar aquí. Rarity optó por buscar en la ciudad.

El lugar obvio para empezar una búsqueda era la casa del tío y tía Orange de Applejack, ya que después de todo, era allí donde Applejack dijo que iba a ir. Pronto fue evidente que Applejack no exageraba al describir su notoriedad e importancia, ya que parecía que todos los ponys conocían el edificio donde Valencia Orange y su esposo vivían durante su estancia en Manehattan. El recepcionista fue más que feliz de ordenar a un portero que llamara a un taxi para enviar a Rarity a su destino.

Lo que el recepcionista no podía prometer era que algún pony estuviera en casa, ya que los Oranges eran reconocidos y celebrados viajeros mundiales, y tampoco podía prometer que ella sería capaz de obtener una audiencia con tales ponys famosos y reservados. Rarity no se molestó en señalar que había pocas cosas que pudieran detenerla cuando ella estaba realmente decidida, y ella estaba decidida a encontrar a Applejack antes que finalizara la noche. En su lugar, agradeció con amabilidad al recepcionista y subió al primer taxi disponible. Mostrar unos cuantos bits fue suficiente para que el conductor acelerara a un galope vigoroso.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a un gran y ornamentado edificio de apartamentos de cinco pisos en la mejor parte del Viejo Pueblo de Manehattan, Rarity sintió que la esperanza de que su viaje ya hubiera terminado cobraba vida en su interior: ella podía ver una luz cálida procedente de la ventana del piso superior, y fue informada de que toda la planta superior del edifico era el pent-house de los Oranges. Con un poco de suerte, Applejack estaba allí, y su búsqueda demostraría haber sido rápida y fácil.

Ella bajo a la calle y caminó hacia la parte delantera del taxi, donde agradeció al conductor enganchado con arneses y dejó caer su paga, además de una propina generosa, en su canasto. Luego, ella se acercó a la acera y se dirigió al frente del edificio, donde se encontraba de pie un imponente pegaso de mandíbula cuadrada, resplandeciente con su uniforme rojo con adornos de oro. El portero se veía como si hubiera pasado un tiempo en la Guardia, y con su expresión bastante severa, Rarity dudaba si sería fácil utilizar sus encantos para entrar. Ella decidió que era más probable que el acercamiento directo diera frutos.

—Disculpe, señor—, comenzó Rarity, dirigiéndose al gran semental con toda la confianza que pudo reunir. —Mi nombre es Rarity, y me gustaría hablar con el Sr. y la Sra. Orange. Este asunto involucra a su sobrina, Applejack.

—Nunca he oído hablar de alguna sobrina llamada Applejack—, rugió el semental. —Escuche, Srta, no estoy seguro de lo que está buscando, pero no puedo dejar entrar a demandantes aquí.

—Ah—. Esto no era bueno. Si Applejack no estaba aquí, entonces Rarity no tenía idea de dónde más buscar. —Entonces, sólo para quedar en claro, ¿no ha visto una yegua, de mi edad, con un pelaje naranja y melena rubia que quisiera hablar con los Oranges?

—Espere…—, el semental vaciló. —¿Con el pelo atado? ¿Pecas en su rostro? ¿Con uno de estos sombreros locos de vaquero?

—¡Sí!—, exclamó Rarity, casi saltando de alegría. —¿Esta adentro?

El semental sacudió la cabeza. —Lo siento, no. Debió ser hace siete u ocho horas, pero recuerdo que ella se acercó a la puerta, se quedó aquí por…no lo sé, mucho tiempo, con esta mirada distante en su cara. Estaba a punto de espantarla cuando finalmente ella se fue trotando por su cuenta. ¿Está diciéndome que esa pony era la sobrina del Sr. y la Sra. Orange?

—Sí, sin duda. Ella es una amiga mía, y estoy preocupada por su paradero y bienestar. Incluso si ella no está aquí, me gustaría hablar con su tía y tío, con la esperanza de poder arrojar luz sobre dónde puede estar.

—Bueno, no prometo nada—, respondió el semental. —Pero voy a llamarlos e intentare al menos darle la oportunidad de decir su parte.

Rarity pensativamente observó y esperó mientras el semental caminaba dentro de la gran y protegida entrada del edificio y procedía a tirar de una palanca de metal incrustada en la pared. Rarity creyó escuchar una campana sonar en algún lugar lejano, y poco tiempo después el sonido metálico de una voz masculina brotó de un cono de metal, con una forma similar al cuerno de un gramófono, que sobresalía de la pared junto a la palanca de la campana.

—¿Hola? ¿Tenemos un invitado inesperado?

—Buenos días, Sr. Orange—, dijo el portero. —Aquí tengo a una Srta…lo siento.

—¡Rarity!

—Una Srta. Rarity, preguntando sobre una pony llamada Applejack. Dice que esa pony es su sobrina.

La voz no respondió al instante. Primero, hubo un momento de completo silencio, y luego Rarity creyó que podía oír los sonidos débiles de conversación que provenían del cono. Parecía que al menos había una voz femenina involucrada en la rápida charla con el Sr. Orange.

—Por favor, perdón por el retraso—, dijo al fin la voz masculina. —Voy a bajar para escoltar a la Srta. Rarity momentáneamente.

—Eso no es necesa…—, el pegaso fue interrumpido con rapidez.

—Voy a bajar, Sr. Lock.

El portero se volvió hacia Rarity. —Bueno, esto es interesante. Los Oranges nunca aceptan invitados inesperados, y seguro que no aceptan extraños sin invitación. Hasta ahora, supongo. En cualquier caso, espero que encuentre a tu amiga.

Rarity agradeció al portero. Un momento después, la puerta principal se abrió y apareció un semental. Tenía un aspecto distinguido, con una brillante melena verde muy corta y un pelaje de color naranja claro sobre el cual llevaba una chaqueta a medida. Quizás era un poco mayor que el propio padre de Rarity, pero llevaba una expresión cansada que lo envejecía más allá de su edad.

—Buenas noches, Srta.—, comenzó el semental, con su acento del Viejo Pueblo volviéndose más fuerte incluso en una introducción de tres palabras. —Soy Hamlin Orange. ¿Dice que es una amiga de mi sobrina, Applejack?—, él habló apresuradamente, casi con entusiasmo, al mencionar a Applejack.

—Somos amigas muy queridas de hecho—, respondió Rarity. —Pido disculpas por entrometerme, en especial en esta hora imperdonablemente tardía, pero necesitaba hablar con urgencia. Nosotras, es decir, Applejack y yo, nos hemos alojado en un hotel aquí en Manehattan y Applejack me informó esta mañana que ella planeaba verlos a usted y a su esposa hoy. No he visto y escuchado nada más de ella desde entonces, a pesar que me prometió reunirse conmigo en el hotel hace horas. Ni siquiera dejo una nota, algo muy impropio de ella. Eventualmente, me decidí a llamarlo, y averiguar si ella estaba aquí, y si no, si podría ayudarme a encontrarla. Si debo ser totalmente honesta, estoy un poco preocupada, o incluso más que un poco.

—Me temo que no hemos visto a Applejack—, respondió Hamlin, con un tono vacilante que delataba su sorpresa —Pero por favor, ven conmigo. Podemos discutir esto arriba, en compañía de mi esposa.

El semental hizo señas a Rarity para que lo siguiera, y así lo hizo, subieron varios tramos de escaleras a la suite pent-house del edificio. En el otro lado de una puerta pesada se veía un hogar sorprendentemente contemporáneo, con paredes pintadas de color claro y una clara falta de acentos de madera oscura pesada que era tan común en los espacios hogareños elegantes de Manehattan. De hecho, el apartamento era distinguible del interior de cualquier casa común en Ponyville principalmente por la amplitud de las habitaciones y los muebles con impecables diseños de buen gusto. En su camino hacia un salón lleno de muebles de lujo, Rarity vio una biblioteca tan repleta de libros que habían desbordado de sus estantes y ahora cubrían la mesa y las sillas en el espacio, y un salón con un hermoso piano de cola en el centro. En opinión de Rarity, el apartamento era una mezcla agradable de lujoso y acogedor.

Hamlin invitó a Rarity a sentarse en un gran sofá tapizado de lino blanco, y luego desapareció en otra área del apartamento. Después de unos momentos, él volvió a ingresar con una elegante yegua más vieja a su lado, su pelaje era de color naranja pastel pálido y su melena y cola era de un color cítrico mucho más vivido. La melena de la Sr. Orange se alzaba sobre su cabeza en un estilo elaborado que había estado muy a la moda hace diez años, todavía se consideraba de un ilustre buen gusto entre los grupos más antiguos de la sociedad. Rarity se puso de pie para saludar a la recién llegada.

—Por favor, toma asiento, mi querida—, dijo la yegua. —Cómo puede adivinar, soy Valencia Orange. Applejack es mi sobrina, a pesar que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que Hamlin o yo la vimos.

Rarity se sentó de nuevo mientras los otros ponys se acomodaban en los sillones con orejas enfrente del sofá. —Soy Rarity. Es un placer conocerla en pony, Valencia, aunque desearía que no fuera bajo tales circunstancias difíciles.

Valencia asintió. —Hamlin y yo ni siquiera sabíamos que Applejack estaba aquí en la ciudad. Si lo hubiéramos sabido, seguro habríamos intentado buscarla. ¿Qué está haciendo en Manehattan, si puedo preguntar? ¿Ella viajó hasta aquí para visitarnos?

Rarity se sorprendió de que los Oranges parecieran tan interesados, y que el rostro de Valencia reflejara la preocupación que ella misma mostraba. La forma en que Applejack contó la historia, su tía y su tío no habían tenido interés en ella luego que abandonó Manehattan, y lo más probable era que no hubieran escatimado ni un pensamiento desde entonces.

—No. Como su sobrina, vivo en Ponyville, y he sido una amiga cercana de Applejack desde la época en que éramos potrillas en el jardín de niños. Ambas vinimos a Manehattan juntas para la Semana de la Moda. Soy una diseñadora, verán.

Los dos Oranges intercambiaron una mirada. —¿Una diseñadora? Seguro que nuestra Applejack no puede estar trabajando en moda—, dijo Valencia. —Ella estuvo suspirando por su granja familiar desde el momento en que cruzó por primera vez nuestro umbral.

—Oh no, no, no. Prácticamente tuve que suplicarle en Sweet Apple Acres con el fin de convencerla para que me acompañara en este viaje. No, Applejack esta aquí para apoyarme durante mi exhibición mañana, como una buena amiga.

Hamlin vaciló. —Sé que está buscándola, y obviamente, no somos de mucha ayuda, pero, ¿le molestaría perder un poco de tu tiempo para complacernos, sólo un poco, con los detalles de la vida de nuestra sobrina? La hemos perdido terriblemente desde que nos abandonó.

—Luego que ella regresó a Ponyville, Applejack nunca contestó a nuestras cartas—, continuó Valencia. —Todos nuestros cheques de respaldo fueron devueltos. Con el tiempo, nos rendimos en corresponder, y decidimos que Applejack nos buscaría cuando estuviera lista. Pero nunca lo estuvo.

Rarity podía ver lagrimas acumularse en los ojos de la yegua, y ella luchó para relacionar todo esto con lo que Applejack le había dicho. —Lo siento—, comenzó, —Pero según lo que he oído, su familia y la de Applejack no se llevan bien en lo absoluto. Ella me dijo que ustedes nunca le escribieron luego que ella dejó su compañía.

Ante eso, Valencia y Hamlin se irguieron de pronto en sus asientos, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. —Esto es obra suya. Yo había pensado que nuestros problemas con la familia Apple fueron resueltos cuando Applejack vino a quedarse aquí—, murmuró al fin Hamlin.

—Al parecer, no—, dijo Valencia, antes de dirigirse a Rarity. —Si gusta, le daré la versión resumida de la historia del horrible estado de asuntos entre los Apples y los Oranges. En el campo podrían denominar a algo de este tipo como una "contienda", aunque yo prefiero "un vehemente desacuerdo"

—Me gustaría escucharlo—, respondió Rarity.

Valencia asintió y se volvió hacia su esposo. —Hamlin querido, ¿podrías llamar a Roquefort y pedirle que nos traiga una taza de té y galletas?

El semental se incorporó, asintió a su esposa, y salió de la habitación.

—Como debe saber, la madre de Applejack era mi hermana—, comenzó Valencia. —Éramos hijas de la rama original de los Oranges de Manehattan, una de las primeras familias que se instalaron en lo que hoy es Manehattan. De hecho, la ciudad fue denominada primero como Orange Town, si puede creerlo, esa es la razón por la que los ponys a veces la llaman "La Gran Naranja" hoy.

—Oh, debo mencionar, como un detalle, que mi esposo es de los Oranges de Trottingham, así que las relaciones de sangre allí son muy distantes y antiguas. Tengo que reconocer que nuestra relación no es muy diferente a la practica de los Apples de unir a ramas distantes de la familia a través del matrimonio para mantener el linaje unificado y las cutiemarks consistentes, pero le aseguro que siento amor verdadero por mi esposo. En eso, al menos, tuve suerte.

—Entiendo, y está lejos de mi alcance juzgar las tradiciones familiares—, indicó Rarity, aunque en privado ella encontraba que la idea de crear un destino genético para una familia entera era mucho más que un disgusto. Sin embargo, el hecho que los Apples y los Oranges parecían terminar con las cutiemarks "deseadas" era una prueba de la efectividad de la estrategia. Por otro casco, tal vez ser criado en el negocio familiar originaba el deseo que conducía a las marcas. En cualquier caso, el debate de "Naturaleza vs. Educación" con respecto a las cutiemarks no iba a resolverse muy pronto.

—Ejem. Gracias. Como estaba diciendo, los Oranges de Manehattan crecieron ricos mientras la ciudad crecía y prosperaba, y así sucedió que mi hermana y yo estábamos listas para heredar una fortuna considerable. Por desgracia para mi hermana, nuestros padres esperaban que nos casáramos dentro del circulo de elite en el que vivíamos. Nuestro pretendiente debía encontrarse entre las antiguas familias ricas de Manehattan, Baltimare o Trottingham (las primeras grandes ciudades portuarias donde nosotros, los viejos comerciantes, desarrollamos nuestra fama y fortuna) o en ningún otro lugar. Cuando mi hermana se enamoró de un semental apuesto de Ponyville, un granjero de escasos recursos, nada menos, ella recibió la orden de romper la relación o seria desheredada. En lugar de suspender las cosas, ella y el semental escaparon, y fueron a vivir en la granja de su familia.

—¿Lo que la dejó a usted como la única heredera de la fortuna familiar?—, adivinó Rarity.

—Es correcto. Pero yo estaba más celosa de mi hermana que ella de mí, creo. Vera, había desaprobado su relación al principio, pero rápidamente se volvió imposible negar que mi hermana y su esposo se amaban de verdad. El matrimonio fue feliz, y ellos produjeron potrillos hermosos y saludables—, Valencia inclinó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. —Eso es algo que es imposible para mi esposo y yo, y amaba a sus hijos como si fueran míos.

—Lo siento.

—Lo he aceptado. Pero dadas mis circunstancias, tuve la ferviente esperanza de poder convertirme en una tía cariñosa, y pasar tanto tiempo como me permitía mi vida con mi sobrina y sobrino. Incluso ofrecimos a mi hermana su parte de la herencia, luego que nuestros padres fallecieron y el dinero pasó a mí. Por desgracia, el esposo de mi hermana y su madre recordaban muy bien las palabras crueles de mis padres y mi familia, y sólo puedo suponer, que por su orgullo terco ellos se negaron a aceptar cualquier ayuda. Éramos apenas tolerados por la familia Apple cuando los visitábamos, cuando Applejack y su hermana todavía eran unos pequeños potrillos, y los Apples nunca nos visitaron ni una vez en Manehattan, a pesar de tener familia propia aquí.

—Pero Applejack vivió con usted, por un tiempo—, señaló Rarity.

En ese momento, Hamlin y un unicornio de color gris oscuro con un uniforme de mayordomo regresaron a la sala de estar con una bandeja de té de plata sobre la que descansaba un hermoso juego de té chino y un plato de galletas. El varón Orange volvió a su asiento luego de asegurarse que todos tuvieran lo que querían.

—Si—, respondió Valencia, su voz temblaba de una manera casi imperceptible. —Después…Después que mi hermana falleció, y los niños quedaron solos, nos ofrecimos para cuidarlos. Los adoptaríamos, y los educaríamos como si fueran nuestros. Podríamos haberles dado todas las ventajas, cada oportunidad que permitían nuestras posiciones favorables. Su abuela se negó a enviarnos a la más joven, pero los dos mayores tenían derecho a elegir. Applejack decidió vivir con nosotros.

Rarity tomó un largo sorbo de té para ocultar su expresión. Ella sabía mejor que cualquier pony además de Applejack, por qué la misma se había ido a Manehattan. No sólo había perdido a sus padres en un lapso tan corto, sino que también había perdido a su mejor amiga luego del incendio en la boutique. Sin sus padres, Rarity, o incluso una cutiemark para guiarla, Applejack había sentido que no tenía nada que la atara a Ponyville, y ni idea de cuál era su destino. Pasaría una década antes que Rarity y Applejack repararan la mayor parte del daño causado en esa época tumultuosa, y por supuesto algunas perdidas no podían ser recuperadas.

—Pero ella me dijo que se fue luego de varios meses—, señaló Rarity. —¿Por qué Applejack decidió volver a Ponyville, a pesar de todo lo que podían ofrecer aquí?

—Fue nuestra culpa—, respondió Valencia, sollozando mientras una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. —Pensamos que estábamos listos, que sabíamos lo que era mejor para ella, pero estábamos equivocados.

—La forzamos a ingresar en la vida de una joven de la alta sociedad de Manehattan, sin tener en cuenta sus propios deseos y necesidades. Fracasamos en respetar el hecho que ella era una granjera de Ponyville, que fue criada en los prados y colinas del campo, y eso era todo lo que ella conocía—, dijo Hamlin. —Irreflexivamente restamos valor a su experiencia de vida, a partir de la arrogancia e ignorancia.

—Ella estaba alterada y sola—, añadió Valencia. —Y todo lo que hicimos para dar luz y alegría a su vida terminó dejándola más aislada, porque este lugar y nuestro estilo de vida era tan ajeno a ella. Le fallamos en todos los sentidos, excepto, eso espero, en demostrarle que la amábamos. Fuimos tan inconscientes que realmente fue una sorpresa cuando ella decidió irse y regresar a Ponyville, a pesar que nada podía ser más obvio, en retrospectiva.

Hamlin habló a continuación. —No esperábamos que ella nunca respondiera a nuestras cartas, ni que esa sería la última vez que veríamos a nuestras sobrinas y sobrino. Es difícil de asumir, pero con el tiempo nos rendimos e intentamos seguir adelante. Ha sido…difícil, y muchas veces muy solitario.

Rarity permaneció en silencio por mucho tiempo mientras intentaba digerir lo que aprendió. Los Oranges no habían cortado lazos: más bien, parecía que un fallo de entendimiento entre la orgullosa y trabajadora familia Apple y los Oranges de buen corazón pero poco confiables había resultado en años innecesarios de silencio y separación.

—Conociendo a Applejack y su familia, sólo puedo suponer que sus cartas y el dinero que intentaron enviar fue malinterpretado como caridad no deseada ni solicitada. Y estoy segura que las emociones estaban a flor de piel luego del fallecimiento de los padres de Applejack, y ardiendo por la desheredación de su madre. Puedo decirles que Applejack fue afortunada y me atrevo a decir, feliz, deben saber, y estoy realmente apenada que ustedes y los Apples perdieran contacto por completo. Qué tragedia es esa.

La tía Valencia estaba llorando abiertamente ahora, y Rarity dejó su té, se acercó a ella y colocó un casco en el hombro de la vieja yegua. —Cuando encontremos a Applejack, me aseguraré de que ella tenga la oportunidad de conocerlos apropiadamente otra vez.

—Gracias, Rarity—, dijo Hamlin. —Nos gustaría pasar más tiempo para conocerla a ella y a sus amigos también. Puedo decir que Applejack tiene suerte de contar con una pony como usted en su círculo, y por favor, no sea una extraña cuando visites Manehattan. Sólo deseo que podamos ayudarle en la búsqueda de nuestra sobrina.

Rarity se incorporó. —Gracias. Antes de galopar hacia ningún destino en mente, ¿hay algún lugar donde crean que Applejack puede estar? ¿Cualquier lugar que fuera especial para ella cuando vivía en Manehattan?

Los Oranges parecían pensativos mientras Valencia secaba sus ojos con una servilleta y Hamlin tomaba un sorbo de su té de forma contemplativa. Antes que alguno de ellos pudiera responder, se escuchó un golpe sordo desde un lugar no muy lejano. Los tres ponys se levantaron de inmediato, y el unicornio mayordomo, Roquefort, trotó de vuelta en la habitación blandiendo lo que parecía un rodillo de cocina pesado que sostenía mágicamente frente a él.

—¿Qué en el nombre de Celestia fue eso?—, preguntó Hamlin.

—Parece que vino de la terraza, señor—, dijo el mayordomo. —Voy a echar un vistazo.

—Te acompaño—, dijo Hamlin.

—Iremos todos—, dijo Valencia. —La Srta. Rarity y yo no nos quedaremos solas mientras ustedes investigan.

Rarity sentía que no era apropiado recitar una letanía de cosas terribles y peligrosas que ella tuvo que experimentar y superar, ni que ella no estaba particularmente preocupada por un simple golpe en la noche. Proclamar: "Una vez fui secuestrada por Perros Diamante", o "Discord me lavó el cerebro", o "Fui secuestrada por los espíritus de Nightmare y me llevaron a la luna para convertirme en una manifestación viva de maldad corrupta para crear y gobernar un imperio de oscuridad", parecía más bien una jactancia. Ella permaneció en silencio.

—Vamos entonces—, dijo Hamlin, y junto a Roquefort, guiaron el camino hacia un par de puertas grandes de cristal que daban a una terraza impresionantemente enorme, pero casi en oscuridad total. Rarity podía ver formas oscuras cerniéndose sobre su cabeza, y se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada de grandes plantas e incluso árboles. Toda la terraza, tan grande como el apartamento mismo, al parecer se mantenía como un oasis exuberante en medio de Manehattan.

—No puedo ver nada—, se quejó Valencia.

—Permítame—, dijo Roquefort, y su cuerno comenzó a brillar con una luz amarilla. La eficacia del hechizo de luz del mayordomo, sin embargo, era limitada, y sólo iluminaba unos pocos metros cuadraros directamente a su alrededor. La mayoría de los unicornios no invertían el esfuerzo necesario para llegar a ser competentes en magia luminiscente. Por suerte, una pony del grupo había realizado el trabajo necesario.

Rarity tosió con recato. —Perdóneme, pero yo podría ayudar.

Los Oranges asintieron al unísono, y Rarity concentró su amiga. Un punto brillante de luz azul apareció en la punta de su cuerno, y aumentó su tamaño, más y más brillante, hasta que la terraza entera estuvo iluminada como si estuviera bajo la luz diurna de un sol azul. Rarity tuvo que colocar un casco bajo su cuerno y sobre sus ojos para ver más allá del resplandor, y cuando lo hizo, al instante quedó en claro cuál fue la causa del ruido.

Improbablemente, Applejack estaba allí, medio escondida detrás de un tronco de árbol esbelto, de pie junto a un macetero terracota quebrado y volcado donde antes había un pequeño helecho.

—Oh—, dijo Applejack suavemente. —Hola Rarity. Hola, uh, todos los ponys. Tía. Tío. Lo siento por… entrar y romper cosas, supongo.

—¡Applejack!—. Rarity corrió a abrazar a la otra yegua, que parpadeó y tuvo que apartar la mirada de la luz del cuerno de Rarity. —¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

Applejack salió de detrás del árbol donde ella estaba casi (pero no del todo) oculta. —Podría preguntarte lo mismo—, dijo. —Pero sí, creo que le debo a todos los ponys una explicación, especialmente en caso que algún pony quiera llamar a la policía.

—En nombre de Celestia, ¿realmente esa es nuestra pequeña Applejack?–, preguntó Valencia, sin moverse de la posición junto a su esposo. —Luces…¡Eres una hermosa yegua adulta!

—Y no tienes que preocuparte por la policía, Applejack—, añadió Hamlin. —Estamos encantados de verte, aunque nos gustaría saber la historia detrás de por qué estas escondiéndote en la oscuridad del jardín de nuestra terraza.

—Si—, Applejack agachó la cabeza y se alejó. —Bueno, es un poco vergonzoso. Vine a llamarlos esta mañana, pero resultó que no tenía el coraje para preguntar por ustedes. Miren, he pasado mucho tiempo pensando sobre Ma estos días, y cómo siempre tuve esta ira en el fondo de mi mente, sobre cómo ella nos abandonó sin una buena razón. Pensé en ustedes, y parecía que sólo se habían dado por vencidos conmigo también.

—¡Pero eso no es verdad, Applejack!—, Rarity rodeó los hombros de Applejack con una pata y la arrastró para encarar al grupo. —Tu tía y tío te quieren mucho, y te escribieron por bastante tiempo luego que dejaste este lugar. Ellos escribieron antes también, y trataron de ofrecer ayuda a tu familia. Hubo un desacuerdo entre los adultos del que nunca fuiste consciente, pero tu tía y tío Orange nunca dejaron de pensar en ti, y preocuparse por ti.

Applejack miró a los rostros de su tío y tia, quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa. —¿Es verdad?

—Es verdad—, dijo Valencia. —Apenas hemos pasado un día donde no pensamos en ti, y te extrañamos.

Applejack permaneció pensativa por un momento, y deslizó un casco por el ala de su sombrero, antes de asentir. —Rarity me dijo que fuera generosa con las segundas oportunidades, y con el perdón, pero parece que yo soy la que necesita perdonar. Aunque supongo que no me sorprende mucho que fueran ustedes lo que perdieron contacto, dado lo terco y orgullosos que nosotros los Apples podemos ser. Tío, tía, siento mucho lo que sucedió. Yo también los quiero.

—¡Aww!—, exclamó Rarity, cuando Hamlin y Valencia corrieron a abrazar a Applejack.

Cuando la granjera por fin se liberó, Applejack habló otra vez. —Saben, incluso sin ir a verlos esta mañana, aprendí un montón sobre los Oranges hoy.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—, preguntó Rarity.

Applejack abruptamente se apoyó sobre sus patas traseras, y alzó las delanteras en el aire. —¡Mira!—, exclamó. —¿No los ves, Rarity? ¡Mira los arboles!

Rarity observó por un largo momento, y al fin lo vio. Cada árbol en el jardín era un naranjo, y cada uno de ellos daba frutos.

—¡Naranjos!—, continuó Applejack. —Grandes, fuertes, resistentes naranjos, creciendo justo aquí en Manehattan, donde incluso con cientos de equipos del clima los inviernos son más largos y más fríos que los de Ponyville.

—Son satsumas—, dijo Hamlin. —Son una de las variedades de naranja más tolerantes al frio.

—Tu madre y yo las plantamos como retoños, no más de un año antes que ella falleciera—, dijo Valencia. —Son todos maduros ahora.

—Naranjos—, repitió Applejack, con los ojos húmedos. —Nunca supe que podían crecer aquí. Pero aquí están, grandes y hermosos. Debí comer una docena de estas pequeñas naranjas, cada una más dulce que la anterior. Estaba equivocada, Rare. Los naranjos no son débiles, sólo no los entendía. Necesitan ser plantados por ponys que los entiendan. En el lugar correcto, con los ponys correctos, ellos pueden crecer para competir con cualquier manzano. Tal vez ese árbol que mi Ma plantó nunca prosperó por mi culpa…porque en realidad nunca entendí lo que significa ser una Orange, pero pude hacerlo, Rare.

—Podrías haber sido criada aquí, como una Applejack diferente, quieres decir.

—Mi tía y tío Orange (perdónenme por hablar como si no estuvieran aquí) Ellos no hicieron las cosas difíciles para mí a propósito. Lo sé ahora. Sólo intentaron criar a una potrilla que no era la misma potrilla que vivía con ellos, porque me plantaron como una Apple. Yo me hubiera marchitado aquí. Nunca habría prosperado. El hecho es, que estaba marchitándome. Pero si hubiera sido plantada como una Orange…

—Podrías haber sido una verdadera pony de Manehattan, de principio a fin—, concluyó Hamlin.

—El destino es una cosa graciosa visto de esa forma, lo reconozco—, respondió Applejack.

—¿Puedes perdonarnos por ser tan tontos y egoístas, que nunca vimos las cosas desde tu perspectiva?—, preguntó Hamlin. —Nunca entendimos lo que significa ser de Ponyville, y ser un Apple. Sólo te vimos como una Orange, como la hija de Mimosa y sobrina de Valencia.

—¡Claro que puedo!—, gritó Applejack, y otra vez abrazó a su tía y tío. —Parece como si mis propios pariente fueran tercos como mulas, y merecen una buena parte de la culpa de lo que sucedió. Yo digo que dejemos el pasado en el pasado, y comencemos de nuevo aquí y ahora.

—¡Oh, querida Applejack!—, exclamó Valencia. —¡Estoy tan feliz!

—Rarity merece la mayoría del crédito—, dijo Applejack. —Ella me trajo aquí a Manehattan. Ella hizo todo esto posible.

—¡Es verdad!—, dijo Valencia, sonriendo resplandeciente como la luz del cuerno de Rarity. —¡Bueno, ven aquí, mi querida! ¡No pierdas el tiempo!

Rarity alegremente trotó y se unió al abrazo, incluso Hamlin atrajo a un Roquefort reacio también.

Poco después de eso, se decidió conjuntamente que esa noche no era joven, pero tampoco era vieja, y que este era el momento de celebrar. Horas más tarde, en medio de una baile de salsa Casino enérgico, Applejack habló con Rarity.

—¿Sabes qué es divertido, Rare! Estuve pensando en mí, en ti, y lo que somos, y me puse a pensar en este desfile de moda tuyo, y el momento difícil que esperas pasar por ser de Ponyville, y todo el trabajo que estás haciendo para demostrarles que eres una pony certificada de buen gusto como el resto.

—¿Si?—, preguntó Rarity, mientras permitía que Applejack la girara. —¿Qué es gracioso?

—Es gracioso, porque a pesar de todo lo que has hecho para ser un icono de la moda de Canterlot, a pesar de todos los bailes elegantes y cenas con comida que no puedo pronunciar, creo que eres tan de Ponyville como puedes ser, y lo digo de la mejor forma posible.

Rarity miró con recelo, incluso cuando ella giró sus caderas al ritmo de la música tocando en el gramófono. —Eso espero, aunque admito que no comprendo tu pensamiento. Puedo haber nacido en Ponyville, pero estoy recordando constantemente a los ponys, que soy una pony de Canterlot de corazón.

—Escúchame—, dijo Applejack mientras atraía a Rarity más cerca. —Eres generosa. Eres fiel a tus amigos. No lastimas a ningún pony para llegar a donde quieres ir, sino que llegas allí a través de trabajo duro y honesto de todas formas. Amas a tus amigos y familia incluso más que a tu carrera. No hay otra diseñadora de moda en toda Equestria igual a ti. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es, tal vez puedes ser una pony modista elegante de la gran ciudad en el corazón, pero tienes el espíritu de una chica de Ponyville, y eso te distingue de todas las demás.

Rarity pensó sobre lo que dijo Applejack, incluso cuando la música terminó y ella se inclinó cortésmente antes de alejarse para examinarse en el tocador. Allí estaba, en el gran espejo, una yegua todavía joven con su melena salvaje y revuelta por bailar, con gotas de sudor en la frente y maquillaje que estaba comenzando a correrse.

Ella vio una hermosa, feliz yegua, nacida en el Hospital de Ponyville y educada en la casa iluminada por el sol en Lily Pad Lane donde su madre y abuela le enseñaron a coser, en la orilla del lago donde su padre pescaba y el campo donde él le enseñó a correr y atrapar una pelota de hoofball, y que conoció a una potrilla llamada Applejack cuando apenas tenía cinco años.

Ella vio a la diseñadora de moda más grande de la nación de Equestria.

Luego de unos retoques, Rarity estaba lista para unirse a la fiesta, y con rapidez encontró a Applejack comiendo en la mesa de quesos y frutas que Roquefort había preparado apresuradamente. Rarity caminó directo hacia ella. —Es verdad, Applejack. Lo admito. Soy una pony de Ponyville, sólo más fabulosa de lo que tengo derecho a ser.

Eso le valió un beso en los labios.

—Y la más elegante y pura que yo tengo el derecho de ver.

—Tonterías. Observa el apartamento de tu tía y tío. Perteneces al escalón más alto de la sociedad refinada, mientras que yo no soy más que una yegua ambiciosa del campo.

Rarity le guiñó un ojo, y Applejack rió. Por el resto de la noche y hasta la madrugada del día siguiente, Rarity de Ponyville y Applejack de los Oranges de Manehattan bailaron, cantaron, rieron, y descubrieron quienes eran en realidad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rarity decidió, al despertar, que absolutamente todo de su exhibición de moda debía cambiar.

Bueno, no todo… no sería posible cambiar el estilo en sí mismo. Más bien, la presentación debía ser desechada y planeada de nuevo. Todo el éxito estaba en la presentación, y Rarity había decidió que ella iba a realizar su show, bajo sus términos. No permitiría que las expectativas de los demás dictaran sus decisiones. ¿Qué era la moda, de todos modos, sino una expresión de la individualidad? Era importante recordar eso.

Lo más importante, había decidido, era que ella ya no podía negar lo que era. Pensó que había aprendido su lección sobre negar sus raíces hace mucho tiempo, pero Applejack había abierto sus ojos ante el hecho que ella no podía dejar que sucediera otra vez, y al hecho que ser una pony de Ponyville era algo hermoso. Si la identidad de Rarity hubiera crecido y cristalizado en Manehattan o Canterlot, ¿ella se habría desarrollado para convertirse en la Portadora del Elemento de la Generosidad?

Ella pensó que no. Ya era hora que reconociera públicamente que estaba muy orgullosa de ser la clase de chica que disfrutaba su máscara de barro en el spa todos los viernes por la tarde, y que todavía disfrutaba el hoofball y apoyaba a los Windigos de Whinnyapolis con su padre, la pony que podía sostener su posición al discutir sobre los viejos maestros en la Galería Real de Canterlot, y que una vez había sido reclutada por la Universidad de Fillydelphia por su habilidad en atletismo. Bueno, tal vez nunca podría hablarles a Applejack y a Rainbow Dash sobre este último hecho, o ellas nunca la dejarían en paz.

Sin embargo, la dramática reforma de último segundo que Rarity tenía planeada no era tan sencilla, así que ella comenzó a trabajar antes que la Princesa Celestia elevara el sol en el cielo. El sueño estaba reservado para otros ponys.

La primera orden del día era bajar las escaleras y entregar varias notas al portero nocturno, con instrucciones de enviarlas inmediatamente por medio de la mensajería de pegasos interurbana. Era fundamental que las notas de Rarity alcanzaran sus respectivos destinos tan pronto como sea posible, porque si había alguna esperanza de que Rarity lograra hacer todo lo que quería, ella necesitaría mucha ayuda. Todo esto sin duda sería una prueba de su vieja teoría de que la generosidad suele pagar los mejores beneficios en los momentos más críticos.

A continuación estaban los cambios que necesitaban hacerse a los vestidos, y para eso, Rarity se había dirigido al CeCe, donde estaban almacenados. Regaló una despedida apresurada a los Oranges y se despidió temporalmente de Applejack antes de comenzar su camino. En el momento que ella llegó, otros diseñadores, que también se habían presentado temprano, tomaban medidas de forma frenética a los modelos gruñones que bebían café, y hacían sus propias modificaciones y ajustes. Rarity, por un casco diferente, conocía las medidas que necesitaba de memoria. Sólo ese hecho, y la aplicación sensata de ciertos hechizos de costura, le permitieron hacer muchos cambios drásticos para ajustar sus vestidos en muy poco tiempo. Cuando finalizó, colocó cada vestido y los accesorios que los acompañaban en bolsas individuales, y los colgó en un perchero con ruedas.

El programa musical de Rarity, que había sido preparado por semanas, también iba a ser desechado y reemplazado por completo. En ese aspecto, era fortuito que Rarity contara con la DJ a cargo del programa de música como una amiga y cliente de toda la vida.

—Dos yeguas de Ponyville haciendo algo grande en la ciudad. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?—, preguntó Vinyl Scratch, mientras trotaba hacia la estación de trabajo de Rarity y le daba una palmada en su hombro con un casco. —Tu nota fue lo primero que vi esta mañana.

Rarity se incorporó y abrazó a la yegua unicornio de pelaje blanco con brillantes ojos color magenta y una melena y cola azul eléctrico. —¡Vinyl! ¡Es un placer verte! Debí buscarte ayer cuando me enteré que estarías supervisando la música.

—Nah, yo debí buscarte a ti. Somos amigas, y Celestia sabe que me has dado suficientes trabajos estos últimos años, incluso me conseguiste un concierto para la boda real: te debo algo especial en el día de tu gran debut aquí.

—Bueno, ¿puedes hacerlo?

—¡Bah! Sólo porque ahora me ganó la vida girando los discos más frescos no significa que no aprecie los clásicos, y todavía sé cómo manejar unas baquetas*. Si mi chica Rarity quieres hacer su exhibición como la vieja escuela, entonces deberían desterrarme a Alfalfacatraz si no puedo hacerlo—, Vinyl Scratch hizo una pausa, pensativa. —En realidad, me he enterado que la Orquesta de Cámara de Canterlot va a estar actuando en Manehattan toda la semana, y conozco a alguien de allí. ¡Je! ¡Esto va a ser totalmente radical!

 ***N. de la T: Las baquetas son los palillos para tocar la batería.**

—¡Oh, gracias!—, exclamó Rarity. —Realmente te debo una por esto.

—Oh vamos, recuerdo cuando yo me acababa de mudar a Ponyville, y no conocía a ningún pony. Todo lo que tenía era un sueño y un mal corte de cabello. Tú me invitaste y charlamos todo el día, me ayudaste con esta dulce nota que aún sigo tocando, y me ayudaste a ponerme en contacto con los ponys correctos para impulsar mi carrera. Nunca podría pagarte eso.

—Sabes, parece que fue ayer que todavía estaba intentado vender mi primer vestido, y subsistiendo principalmente como peluquera. Echo de menos todas las largas conversaciones, pero no extraño tener que barrer la boutique diez veces al día.

—Je. Bueno, mejor me pongo en marcha si quiero hacer que todo esté listo a tiempo. Además, hay dos exhibiciones antes de la tuya que exigen un sintetizador magielectrico estándar y bajo. No puedo olvidar esos.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Vinyl, y gracias.

Poco después de la partida de Vinyl, Applejack apareció, y lo primero que hizo fue trotar hacia Rarity y discretamente plantar un beso en su nariz. Luego abrió sus alforjas y colocó en la mesa frente a Rarity una jarra de café y una gran taza, una medialuna de gran tamaño, y un tazón de fruta.

—Buenos días, terroncito de azúcar. Te fuiste antes del desayuno.

—Gracias—, dijo Rarity, al instante se sirvió café y tomó un sorbo. —Sabes, podría acostumbrarme a que me traigas el desayuno. Ya van dos veces consecutivas, ahora.

—¿Oh si?—, preguntó Applejack, sonriendo. —¿Crees que podrías acostumbrarte a despertar cuando el gallo ve salir el sol todos los días? Porque ahí es cuando tomamos el desayuno en la granja.

—Hm. Pensándolo bien, mejor voy a preparar mi propia comida por la mañana.

—Je. Bueno, siempre están las noches. Me imagino que quieres compañía, ya que vives sola y todo eso, y me gusta cocinar.

—Me gusta como suena eso.

—Yo también. Apuesto que tengo cientos de cosas que podemos intentar juntas.

Rarity entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. —Mm-hmm.

Ella no fracasó en notar que Applejack se sonrojaba. —Estaba hablando sobre recetas.

—Mm-hmm.

—Lo que sea.

—Sabes, querida, estoy segura que tengo al menos un par de cosas que podemos intentar, y no estoy hablando de recetas—, Rarity avanzó y deliberadamente se rozó contra el cuerpo de Applejack, y pudo sentir que la otra yegua se estremecía de forma involuntaria ante el contacto inesperado.

Applejack murmuró algo que sonaba como "whoa, mamá" en voz baja.

—Mm-hm—, dijo Rarity, de forma terminante. —Ahora, he terminado mi trabajo con los vestidos, pero tengo que atar un par de cabos sueltos antes del show.

—¿Cómo qué?—, preguntó Applejack, sacudiendo la cabeza como si intentara aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Tengo un par de cambios en mente con respecto a mi equipo de modelos. Ahora, vamos a buscarlas, si es que ya están aquí.

El primer lugar para buscar fue el probador de ropa asignado a Rarity, ya que en cualquier caso ella y Applejack tenían que trasportar los vestidos allí desde la estación de trabajo de los diseñadores. Al final resultó que las modelos fueron muy fáciles de encontrar, ya que las tres estaban descansando en los sofás en el probador de ropa.

—Oh, ahí esta—, dijo Stringbean, mientras Rarity y Applejack empujaban el perchero rodante con la ropa de Rarity en el probador. Las otras modelos estaban con ella. —Sabe, su exhibición empieza en, como, una hora y media. Pensamos que se había acobardado, pero supongo que ahora esta aquí, así que ahora tenemos que soportar y meternos dentro de esos vestidos campesinos que ha hecho. Si cree que me hará lucir más auténtica, podría masticar un pedazo de heno mientras hago mi caminata por la pasarela.

—¡Oh mi princesa, Stringy!—, exclamó Holly Berry. —¡No, ella lo hizo! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Ella realmente tragó una vaquera viva de verdad! ¡Sólo mira!

Applejack vestía para la ocasión, además de su siempre presente sombrero, una bufanda escarlata alrededor del cuello, y un chaleco de jeans a medida que Rarity había fabricado para ella. —Qué tal—, dijo, inclinando su sombrero amablemente.

—¡Ja ja!—, rió Wafer Thin. —¡Qué tal, compañera! Me gusta tu sombrero. Espera, no eres una modelo, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a caminar con nosotras en la pasarela? No, ¿verdad?

—¡Ugh! ¿Acaso parece una modelo, Wafe?—, preguntó Stringbean.

—¡Más bien parece que ella se comió una modelo!—, respondió Holly, riendo.

Applejack simplemente frunció los labios y fulminó con la mirada a la modelo, y Holly rápidamente se calló.

—Um, entonces, de todos modos, mire, señorita, tenemos que recibir nuestra paga, asi que sólo puede decirnos donde…

—¡Muy bien, eso es todo!—, Rarity interrumpió a Stringbean. —Ya tengo suficiente de ustedes tres. Son mezquinas y rencorosas, y estoy casi segura que en conjunto saben menos sobre moda que mi hermana pequeña, quien, tomando en cuenta sus productos de trabajo indumentario, cree que los ponys tienen tres o cinco patas. Oh, y antes que lo olvide, sólo me detuve aquí para decirles que todas están despedidas.

—¿Um, qué?—, preguntó Stringbean indignada. —No puedes despedirnos.

—En realidad, estoy muy segura que puede—, dijo Wafer. —Ella es como, um, la diseñadora, y tiene todos los vestidos.

—Puedo, y lo hice. Ahora, vayan a tomar clases, o a leer un libro de no ficción, o algo—, Rarity sacudió su pata con desdén. —¡Vamos! ¡Fuera!

Las tres modelos miraron a Rarity, pero inevitablemente se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron, con sus hocicos en alto. Al mismo tiempo, Rarity notó a otra pony caminando hacia ella, y se sorprendió cuando descubrió quién era.

—Buena trabajo, Malvavisco—, dijo Winter Vogue, con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en su cara. —Todavía recuerdo al primer grupo de idiotas que despedí. Ah, eran buenos tiempos. Buenos tiempos. Simplemente no es lo mismo después de los primeros cien. En cualquier caso, tal vez fui demasiado rápida al juzgar, y tal vez tiene lo que necesita para triunfar en esta industria después de todo.

—Aprecio eso, Sra. Vogue—, respondió Rarity. —Tengo la intención de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo hoy.

—Seguro que sí. Por supuesto, yo preveo algunos problemas para usted, dado que ahora tiene menos de tres modelos—. Winter Vogue miró apreciativamente a Applejack. —Y si bien admito que este espécimen fenomenalmente bien formado de pony terrestre es una opción mejor que cualquiera de esas tres, creo que necesita al menos una más, no importa lo rápido que los unicornios puede lograr un cambio de vestuario.

—Espera, ¿cómo me llamaste?—, preguntó Applejack, parpadeando. Ni Rarity ni Winter estaban dispuestas a responderle.

—Tengo otra modelo, aún no revelada—, respondió Rarity. —Y además, voy a salir a la pasarela yo misma, y también lo hará mi amiga Applejack aquí presente. Mis diseños son de alta costura, pero eso no significa que sólo deben ser utilizados por modelos profesionales… Ellos representan mi creencia que todos los ponys merecen la oportunidad de sentirse bellos y parte de la vanguardia, ya sean una princesa o un vendedor ambulante, una editora de moda de Manehattan o una yegua de Ponyville que nunca ha visitado esta ciudad antes hasta esta semana.

—Los sentimientos nobles no suelen sobrevivir en la dura realidad del mundo de la moda, Srta. Rarity, pero sin duda, le deseo lo mejor. Tiene valor, como los potrillos y potrillas decían en mis días—. Winter Vogue asintió una vez, y luego se alejó.

—Uh, Rare, ¿acabas de inscribirme para ser una modelo? Por favor, dime que no es eso lo que acaba de suceder

—¡Pero, por supuesto que si!—, respondió Rarity con una sonrisa. —Y antes de que proclames a los cuatro vientos: "No soy una artista", recuerda que yo sé muy bien que participas en los eventos de talentos en el Rodeo de Ponyville todos los años, y que has hecho lo mismo frente a miles de ponys en el Rodeo Nacional en Canterlot. Eres una artista natural.

—Pero…

—¿Por qué? Este ni siquiera será tu primer desfile de moda.

—Sí, pero el…

Rarity se alegró de comprobar que su mejor mohín todavía era un arma muy eficaz, ya que las objeciones de Applejack se silenciaron.

—Aw, henos. Bien. Lo haré por ti, pero aún pienso que estas tomando muchos riesgos. Todos los demás diseñadores van a utilizar profesionales.

—¡Y aquí esta Rarity!

Applejack y Rarity se dieron la vuelta cuando la nueva hablante se acercó a ellas por detrás. La dulce voz pertenecía a una yegua unicornio con un altura casi imposible y delgada con un pelaje de color rosa claro, melena y cola rosas, y una cutiemark inconfundible.

—¡Fleur de Lis! ¡Recibiste mi nota!—, exclamó Rarity, antes que ella y la hermosa modelo famosa intercambiaran besos en ambas mejillas.

—¡Lo hice, y fue una sorpresa maravillosa que me preguntaras si puedo ayudarte hoy! Has hecho un esfuerzo especial para tomar el tren hacia Canterlot para hacer unos ajustes de último minuto por mi como, cuánto, ¿tres veces ahora?

—Cuatro, en realidad.

—¡Si, cuatro! Así que modelar para ti es lo menos que puedo hacer—, finalizó Fleur.

—Bueno, todo lo que puedo decir es gracias. Oh, y me encantaría presentarte—. Rarity señaló a Applejack. —Fleur de Lis, Applejack.

—Encantada de…espera, ¿Applejack?—, el rostro de Fleur de Lis se iluminó. —¡He escuchado todo sobre ti! ¡Rarity habla con adoración de ti! ¡Es un placer conocerte al fin!

—¡Um, encantada!—, respondió Applejack. Ella fue demasiado lenta para reaccionar cuando Fleur de Lis avanzó para besar sus mejillas y Rarity se rió entre dientes cuando Applejack simplemente permaneció quieta como estatua y aceptó los besos repentinos.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿vamos a preparar el show y comenzar a probar nuestros vestidos?—, preguntó Rarity. —Sólo faltan poco más de una hora.

Fleur de Lis y Applejack asintieron ante este plan, pero antes que alguna de ellas pudiera siquiera moverse, fueron interrumpidas por otra visita nueva.

—¡Srta. Rarity!—, Un ansioso semental joven con un chaleco y gorra de color canela trotó hacia ellas. —Ahí esta. ¡He terminado de instalarlo!

—¡Hey!—, exclamó Applejack. —¡Eres ese joven Rocky del hotel! ¡Golpéame con una barra de pan y llámame un sándwich! ¿A cuántos ponys has involucrado en esto, Rare?

—Exactamente a los ponys que necesito para mi exhibición, querida, y nadie más—, respondió Rarity. —Y gracias por permitirme usar su invento del ascensor, Rocky.

—¿Gracias a mí? ¡Gracias a usted por permitirme demostrar mi ascensor en público! Tengo suerte que hoy estoy libre de trabajo. De todos modos, estaré listo cuando esa unicornio con esa loca melena azul me de mi señal.

—¡Perfecto!

—¡Eso espero! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!—, Rocky comenzó a alejarse trotando. —La Ciudad de los Sueños, Srta. Rarity. ¡No lo olvide!

Applejack sacudió la cabeza. —¡Whoo-whee! ¿Supongo que esos son todos los ponys?

Rarity miró rápidamente a su alrededor. —No son todos… pero creo que estamos solas por ahora. He traído doce vestidos hoy, así que seran cuatro para cada una. Lo mejor será practicar con ellos puestos.

—He dominado el hechizo de cambio rápido, así que puedo ayudarte entre caminata y caminata por la pasarela—, dijo Fleur a Applejack.

—Tengo un dominio razonable de ese conjuro también—, dijo Rarity. —Deberías estar bien con los cambios de vestuario, siempre y cuando todas estemos cómodas con los vestidos. Hm, ahora, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

Rarity pronto abrió todas las bolsas de ropa, y poco después se dedicó plenamente a vestirse, y discutir logísticas con Fleur de Lis, como el orden en que caminarían por la pasarela, y el tiempo que les tomaría cambiar de ropa entre bastidores.

El primer traje de Rarity consistía en un atrevido vestido fino trasparente en rosa claro, con una capa en su espalda y costados, con una ranura para la cola, y cubierta de cientos de grupos circulares de pequeñas piedras preciosas de color purpura rojizo. Un sombrero de ala ancha de color rosa estaba decorado con dos enormes plumas de grifo que fueron teñidas para coincidir con el color de las piedras preciosas.

Ataviada de esa forma, Rarity se disponía a ayudar a sus modelos de último segundo a colocarse su primer traje cuando otro visitante apareció en el probador sin previo aviso.

—¡Whoa mamá! ¡Mm-mm! ¡La Srta. Rar-i-tee luce muy bien!—, gritó Sapphire Shores mientras trotaba con audacia dentro del probador con saltos en su trote. —¡Me encanta ese nuevo estilo!

—¡Sapphire, querida!—. Todavía era difícil para Rarity creer que había llegado a un punto en su vida donde se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para dirigirse a una estrella del pop famosa como "querida", pero allí estaba, y ciertamente no sería capaz de tomar ventaja si su amiga y cliente por casualidad estaba en Manehattan para la Semana de la Moda.

—¡En carne y hueso!—, confirmó la yegua alta y delgada con melena y cola azul esponjadas. —Recibí tu nota, y acabo de hablar con nuestra amiga en común la Srta. Vinyl Scratch. ¡Déjame decirte, potra, que Sapphire Shores está emocionada por ayudarte! Te debo una desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que tú tomaste ese dirigible de medianoche a Baltimare y salvaste mi cola, después que esos payasos encargados del equipaje perdieron toda mi ropa del concierto.

—¡Fue mi placer! Pero gracias de todas formas, por supuesto. Entonces, tengo que preguntar, ¿conoces la canción?

Aunque Sapphire era una profesional, Rarity aún debía preguntar. El hecho que la canción era todavía popular y universalmente conocida en Ponyville no quería decir que fuera recordada en todos lados. Después de todo, la canción que Rarity había solicitado era acerca de Ponyville, y además, era muy antigua. Su apogeo había trascurrido cuando la abuela de Rarity era una potrilla traviesa.

—¿Si yo conozco la canción? ¿Yo?—, preguntó Sapphire Shores, colocando un casco en su boca con indignación fingida. —Pony, por favor, yo podría entonar esa canción en la cuna. ¡Nací para cantarla!

—¿Esa canción? ¿Pero no eres de…?

—Nacida para cantarla, bebé. Estoy hablando de un nivel, como, espiritual, no geográfico. No lo cuestiones.

Rarity asintió. —Bueno, está bien entonces. ¡Gracias!

—Es sólo lo que hacen las amigas—, respondió Sapphire Shores, ya en su camino fuera del probador. —¡Oh, y el sombrero de tu amiga es bastante justo! ¡Yo atravesé una etapa de estilo campirano vaquero también, pero esa potra realmente le queda bien!

Luego que Sapphire Shore se fue, Applejack se volvió hacia Rarity con su frente arrugada y una mueca. —No sé de lo que está hablando. Mi sombrero me queda perfecto.

Rarity rió. —Ciertamente te queda, querida.

Sapphire Shores fue la última pony a quien Rarity había enviado una nota esa mañana, lo que significaba que toda la ambición improbable que ella tenía por la nueva y mejorada exhibición en realidad iba a llegar a buen término, y al fin, no hubo más ponys que interrumpieran su preparación.

Rarity explicó todo a Fleur de Lis y Applejack, varias veces, hasta que estuvo segura de que lo entendían. Simplemente no había suficiente tiempo para finalizar la preparación, así que habría impedimentos en la producción, pero lo que Rarity planeaba no requería una coreografía cuidadosamente cronometrada. En realidad, lo único que importaba era que el público viera su trabajo, y entendiera su mensaje. Mientras estas dos cosas ocurrieran, Rarity podría abandonar Manehattan con la cabeza bien en alto, sin importar la recepción de las críticas.

En ese momento, el personal del evento había cerrado las áreas entre bastidores al público, y Rarity de hecho podía oír el leve golpe de un contrabajo, lo que significaba que las exhibiciones programadas antes que la suya ya habían comenzado. Se apresuró para asegurarse que ella y sus modelos vestían adecuadamente sus primeros trajes, y no fue una sorpresa cuando un par de sementales jóvenes aparecieron un momento después para informarle que ya era la hora de que su grupo tomara posiciones. Rarity y las demás siguieron a los sementales hacia el área de montaje detrás de las enormes cortinas al final de la pasarela.

—No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto—, gruñó Applejack. —Las cosas que hago por…

—¿Por qué?—, preguntó Rarity, arqueando una ceja mientras trotaba junto a la otra yegua.

—Por la moda—, respondió Applejack con sarcasmo. Rarity sonrió, y continuó trotando.

Cuando Rarity y las demás llegaron a la zona detrás de las cortinas principales que conducían a la pasarela, Hoity Toity estaba allí esperándola.

—¡Rarity! ¡Y la Srta. Fleur! ¡Y esa joven modelo fabulosa de Ponyville que utilizaste en tu primer show!—, Hoity Toity besó una pata delantera a cada yegua. —Todas lucen simplemente preciosas.

—Estoy segura que la Srta. Vogue te dijo que he despedido a mis modelos originales, y has venido para comprobar mi cordura—, dijo Rarity, una vez que las presentaciones finalizaron.

—No, quería, en lo absoluto—, Hoity Toity negó con la cabeza. —Hablé con Winter, pero sólo vine aquí para decirte que te rompas una pata allí afuera. Lo que sea que planees hacer, sé que será fabuloso.

—¡Ciertamente será algo!

—Perfecto—, declaró Hoity Toity. —Algo es mi favorito.

En ese momento, uno de los sementales del personal apareció para informar a Rarity que ya era hora.

—Ahora, ve allí y muéstrale a Equestria lo que ya sabemos en la capital—, dijo Hoity Toity.

Cuando el pony del personal hizo señas, Rarity dio a Hoity Toity, Fleur de Lis y Applejack un rápido abrazo, y luego llegó la hora. Para el inicio, ella estaría sola. Sin permitirse un momento para titubear, Rarity atravesó la abertura oculta por la superposición de las pesadas cortinas, y trotó por la pasarela.

Al instante, ella fue cegada por una docena de flashes tan pronto como salió a la vista del público. La preocupación inmediata de Rarity aclaró su visión antes de que ella cayera por el borde de la pasarela. Luego que las luces brillantes de los flashes se desvanecieron, vio que había un amplio escenario justo afuera de las cortinas, que se usaba en conciertos, obras de teatro, operas, y otras actuaciones que requerían una instalación de este tipo. La pasarela fue creada para surgir en línea recta desde el escenario, a menos de cincuenta ponys de longitud, donde terminaba en una plataforma cuadrara al menos dos veces más ancha que la pasarela.

Mientras Rarity caminaba por la pasarela, fue evidente para ella y todos los demás ponys presentes que había algo diferente en esta exhibición. No había música, para empezar, y ningún pony sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Tal vez, pensó Rarity, están preguntándose si hay algún problema técnico. Los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse mientras Rarity caminaba por la pasarela eran los disparos de los flashes, el clip-clop de los cascos de Rarity, y el suave susurro de su vestido.

Para cuando Rarity llegó a la plataforma en el final de la pasarela, ella todavía no había escuchado una sola reacción de la audiencia, como si estuvieran esperando algún catalizador que impulsara una respuesta colectiva. Necesitaban más, y Rarity estaba lista para dárselos.

—Hola a todos los ponys—, comenzó. —Yo soy Rarity. Como ya pueden notar, mi exhibición de moda será un poco diferente de lo que están acostumbrados. En primer lugar, sólo comencé a planear esto esta misma mañana.

Ante eso, ella escuchó risas dispersas brotando de la multitud.

—Lo que quiero decir es, que yo iba a dejar que mis modelos caminaran por la pasarela con música fuerte y luces parpadeantes, y también imponer mis diseños al público, porque eso es simplemente lo que se hace en la Semana de la Moda de Manehattan. Pero yo no soy de Manehattan, o Fillydelphia, o Trottingham, o Hoofington. Ni siquiera soy de Canterlot, a pesar que esa es la ciudad escrita junto a mi nombre en sus programas. La verdad es, que yo nací y crecí en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, y yo vivo y ejerzo mi oficio allí.

—La moda no es un gran negocio en Ponyville. En un día cualquiera, tal vez cinco ponys de cien en Ponyville incluso usan ropa. El distrito de la moda en Ponyville consiste enteramente en mi propia tienda. Tuve que buscar mis clientes en otros lugares, y los encontré en Canterlot. En muchos sentidos, me encontré a mí misma también, y me enamoré de la alta sociedad y las costumbres y etiqueta de la capital. Canterlot es una parte de lo que soy.

—Ponyville, sin embargo, esta en mi sangre, y siempre lo estará. Es mi pequeño pueblo natal, con sus ríos suaves, sus lagos tranquilos, sus parques verdes, con un rico suelo arcilloso, colinas, huertos abundantes, y ponys buenos y honestos. Mi hogar me inspira. Es Ponyville y el campo donde crecí los que inspiraron este vestido que estoy llevando, y todos mis diseños de hoy.

—Ignoren todo lo escrito en el programa sobre mi línea de ropa, ya que el texto que he presentado es un completo montaje. La verdad es que no basé mis diseños en las piedras preciosas coloridas del Imperio de Cristal, y mi línea en realidad no se llama "Costura de Cristal". Eso es una mentira que yo he creado para parecer tan sofisticada como sentía que necesitaba ser, porque carecía de valor en mis convicciones. La verdad del asunto puede encontrarse en mis cuadernos de apuntes y notas, donde desde el primer día que empecé a trabajar en esto, esta línea fue llamada "Los Frutos de su Trabajo". Esto representa la cosecha durante todo el año en Ponyville. Mi propio vestido está basado en la cosecha de cerezas de primavera, y no en la Galería Granate de la Princesa Cadance, como yo les hice creer.

—Ahora, no voy a decir nada más, ya que deseo que todos ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones. Si desean calificar mi trabajo como simple y provincial, entonces ese es su privilegio como expertos en el campo de la moda. Si ese es su veredicto, entonces al menos yo he sido honesta con ustedes, y he dado a mi hogar el tratamiento que se merece.

Rarity hizo una pausa. La multitud continuaba observando, absorta, y si todavía no estaban alentándola, al menos no estaban abucheándola. Ellos sentían que había algo más por venir, y por supuesto, había más.

—Oh—, comenzó Rarity. —Pero me he dejado llevar, y esto es una exhibición de moda, ¿no es así? Debe haber música, y modelos, y alboroto, y bueno, vamos a seguir adelante con el espectáculo, ¿de acuerdo?

Rarity dio la vuelta y retrocedió unos pasos hacia la pasarela estrecha antes de detenerse. Cuando lo hizo, hubo un silbido de aire escapándose, y un murmullo recorrió la multitud cuando toda la plataforma al final de la pasarela comenzó a hundirse. En cuestión de segundos, había un agujero en el suelo, y sólo el hecho de que toda la longitud de la pasarela estaba cercada impidió que los curiosos avanzaran para mirar el interior.

Al mismo tiempo, Rarity observó a la cortina apartarse cuando emergió una docena de sementales y yeguas con corbatas de moño rosa, cada uno con su propio instrumento de cuerdas. Vinyl Scratch había tenido éxito otra vez. Los ponys de la Orquesta de Cámara de Canterlot se movieron para tomar posiciones a cada lado del escenario, flanqueando la pasarela.

A continuación, la plataforma, bajo la cual Rocky había instalado su magnífico ascensor, se levantó de nuevo, y esta vez estaba ocupada. Vinyl Scratch estaba sentada detrás de una hermosa batería, y Rarity captó su sonrisa y saludó a la chelista en la primera silla de la orquesta, quien devolvió el gesto. Lo que provocó que toda la multitud se quedara sin aliento, sin embargo, fue sin duda la aparición sorpresa de Sapphire Shores junto a la unicornio baterista, llevando un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que brillaba con dos mil trescientos cincuenta y cuatro pequeños diamantes. Rarity lo sabía, porque ella había cosido con esmero cada uno de ellos.

—Hola a todos los ponys—, dijo la cantante con su voz ronca. —Mi amiga Rarity me pidió que les cantara una vieja canción sobre un pequeño lugar que ella quiere mucho. Es una que a mi mamá le encantaba, y apuesto a que sus mamás y papás les encantaban también, y tal vez todavía la recuerdan.

Ante eso, la audiencia todavía conmocionada de forma tentativa comenzó a aplaudir y pisotear con sus cascos, las cuerdas comenzaron a tocar, Vinyl Scratch mantenía el ritmo con los platillos y tambores, y una de las cantantes más famosas de Equestria empezó su primera interpretación pública de "Pequeño Ponyville". Con los primeros compases, Rarity estaba segura de que estaba destinada a convertirse en parte de su repertorio estándar de baladas.

 _Las torres de Canterlot monótonas y grises se ven._

 _Las glorias de los viejos tiempos, lejanas parecen._

Rarity de pronto se dio cuenta que aún estaba de pie en la pasarela, y estaba tan fascinada por el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor que se había olvidado por completo que debía recorrer el resto del camino para que Applejack recibiera su señal para salir.

Por fortuna, Applejack y Fleur de Lis debieron comprender lo que estaba sucediendo por su cuenta, porque Applejack apareció y comenzó a caminar por la pasarela vistiendo un conjunto florido, de múltiples capas, de color verde brillante, que el programa decía que estaba basado en el Cáliz Esmeralda de la Princesa de Cristal, pero en realidad estaba inspirado por las lechugas sabrosas que eran una de las primeras cosechas de primavera de Ponyville.

 _Estoy sola en Trottingham, olvidada en Manehattan._

 _Así que a mi pueblo natal voy a vacacionar._

Escuchar la canción llenaba a Rarity con los recuerdos olvidados de su abuela, de ella tarareando esta canción a Sweetie Belle en su cuna, de su primer baile escolar donde había pensado que era terriblemente tonto que tocaran algo tan pasado de moda, pero bailaba de todos modos porque le encantaba.

Ella ya estaba viéndose ridícula, simplemente de pie allí sola, así que bien podría satisfacerse a sí misma. Fleur de Lis y Applejack podrían controlar el resto del show. Al menos, Fleur sabría qué hacer.

Rarity avanzó para ubicarse junto a Sapphire Shores, quien le sonrió, y luego ella comenzó a cantar, su etéreo soprano se fusionaba armoniosamente con el contralto gutural de Sapphire. Las voces de las yeguas se alzaron y expandieron junto con la música para llenar el edificio.

 _Mi hogar dulce hogar, pequeño Ponyville._

 _Las colinas y valles, claman por mí._

 _Para ver sus granjas y campos cuidados, ponys llenos de encantos._

 _Las luces de la ciudad lejos están, pero me da igual._

La alegría atravesó el cuerpo de Rarity cuando ella examinó la multitud, y vio rostros familiares. Hoity Toity y Fancypants estaban allí. La tía y tío Orange de Applejack habían venido. Y también… el corazón de Rarity dio un vuelco. En la parte trasera, en un claro entre la multitud, estaban Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike, y por supuesto, la querida Twilight Sparkle, la nueva princesa de Equestria. Todas habían venido a Manehattan para verla.

Detrás de ella, Rarity sabía que Applejack y Fleur de Lis estaban dando lo mejor de sí, deambulando de un lado a otro de la pasarela con los vestidos que Rarity había hecho, porque escuchó a la multitud gritar su aprobación con cada nuevo estilo que aparecía. Rarity continuó cantando, con su voz y con su corazón.

 _Mi amor espera en el pequeño Ponyville._

 _Entre las montañas, junto al Everfree._

Para cuando Rarity y Sapphire Shores alcanzaban las últimas líneas del verso final, parecía que la mayor parte del público se había dado cuenta que recordaban la canción, y con las cuerdas de la orquesta y un centenar de voces, llevaron al Centro de Celestia en un crescendo creciente.

 _Cuando vuelva a casa por ti, querido Ponyville._

 _La Princesa levantara el sol para mí._

Al final, el público explotó en vítores y aplausos, que pronto dieron paso a demandas de varios propietarios de tiendas y departamentos para vender los diseños de Rarity en sus tiendas, de periodistas para entrevistas, y de clientes potenciales por la oportunidad de comprar uno de los trajes de Rarity.

—Gracias por su interés, pero debo rechazar todas las ofertas presentes—, gritó Rarity. —He decidido que mi última colección estará disponible sólo en mi tienda, el Carousel Boutique, en Ponyville. ¡Espero que todos me den una visita!

Fue lo correcto, se dijo Rarity a sí misma. Esto se sentía bien.

Rarity notó que un pony se acercaba a ella, y vio que Applejack estaba allí, sus trajes de diseño rechazados en favor de nada más que su viejo sombrero, y gotas de sudor en su frente por el esfuerzo de caminar de un extremo a otro de la larga pasarela con capas de ropa pesada.

Applejack le sonrió, radiante y alegre como el amanecer de Ponyville sin nubes en primavera, y de esa forma, Rarity estaba en casa.

 **EL FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Esperen!—, gritó Sapphire Shores desde su lugar en el borde de la pasarela, su voz alzándose por encima del estruendo de los aplausos. —Este espectáculo todavía no ha terminado mientras que yo todavía tengo un número más, y… uh oh….Creo que estoy sintiendo la temida fiebre del disco. Sólo hay una única cura: ¡Bailar! Así que, ¿qué tal si todos los ponys se acercan a la pista y comienzan a sacudir esos cascos?

A pesar que Vinyl Scratch golpeó sus tambores y los violines de la orquesta comenzaron a tocar una melodía rápida, todos los ponys de la audiencia por reflejo observaron a la pony de la realeza en el centro, como si buscaran permiso.

—¡Ya escucharon a la dama!—, gritó Twilight Sparkle. —¡Y no necesitan ningún permiso para mover el esqueleto!

Con eso, un grito de júbilo se elevó de la multitud, y todos los ponys comenzaron a bailar.

—¿Vamos, querida?—, preguntó Rarity con una sonrisa, ofreciendo un casco.

—Claro como el azúcar—, respondió Applejack, e hizo caso omiso del casco de Rarity con el fin de levantar y colocar a la otra yegua sobre sus dos patas traseras y poner una pata delantera alrededor de su cintura.

—Esto es el comienzo de algo maravilloso, ¿verdad?—, preguntó Rarity, observando los ojos verdes de Applejack.

—Creo que lo es, terroncito de azúcar—, respondió Applejack, y acercó más a Rarity para besarla.

—Ahora baila conmigo—, demandó Rarity, y cuando Sapphire Shores comenzó su melodía, Applejack aceptó.

 **N. de la T: La siguiente es una parodia de la canción "Dancing Queen" de ABBA**

 _Puedes saltar, puedes vivir, muéstrale al mundo que ya estás aquí._

 _Mira esa yegua, vestida para triunfar, la princesa del baile eres tú y nadie más._

 _Es la Semana de la Moda y las luces brillan._

 _Todos los ponys se sienten de maravilla._

 _Siente el ritmo de la música, a la diversión únete._

 _Ya estás listo para moverte…_

 _Aún eres joven, tu camino vas a encontrar._

 _Ahora es el momento para el día aprovechar._

 _Encuentra al pony de tus sueños, dile cómo te sientes._

 _Estas de humor para brincar._

 _Y cuando tu oportunidad logres ganar…_

 _Eres la princesa del baile, vestida para matar, lista para impresionar._

 _Princesa del baile, tienes estilo y finura._

 _¡Oh sí!_

 _Puedes saltar, puedes vivir, muéstrale al mundo que ya estás aquí._

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Mira esa yegua, vestida para triunfar, la princesa del baile eres tú y nadie más._

 _Ahora que estas aquí ya tienes todo lo que esperabas_

 _Ahora déjalos atrás mientras anhelan más._

 _Eres la pony popular, todos deben saber._

 _Estas de humor para brincar_

 _Y cuando tu oportunidad logres ganar…_

 _Eres la princesa del baile, vestida para matar, lista para impresionar._

 _Princesa del baile, tienes estilo y finura._

 _¡Oh sí!_

 _Puedes saltar, puedes vivir, muéstrale al mundo que ya estás aquí._

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Mira esa yegua, vestida para triunfar, la princesa del baile eres tú y nadie más._

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, WHITEDIAMONDS!**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL, PONYDORA PRANCYPANTS:** Espero que hayas disfrutado esto, mi primera historia (y tal vez la única) totalmente shipping. Es un poco tonta, un poco de mala calidad, un poco fabulosa, y muy auto-indulgente. Me divertí mucho al hacerla, y por supuesto pienso que cualquier historia que termine con una ABBA-lancha de baile debe tener algo para recomendar.

Más importante, esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños dedicado a una de las personas más queridas que he conocido en este fandom, y a quien considero una verdadera amiga. Si ella fuera una pony, sería la mejor pony. ¡Así que, para concluir, Feliz cumpleaños, querida amiga, y que el RarityJack dure para siempre!

* * *

*Lagrimas de felicidad comienzan a caer* NO, NO ESTA VEZ *las lágrimas suspiran (?) y vuelven a los ojos* Lo siento, mi negocio de pañuelos esta cerrado por vacaciones xD

Que puedo decir, este fanfic tiene de todo. Hasta un final musical, un lindo detalle a̶u̶n̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶t̶u̶v̶e̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶e̶s̶f̶o̶r̶z̶a̶r̶m̶e̶ ̶u̶n̶ ̶p̶o̶c̶o̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶a̶ ̶h̶a̶c̶e̶r̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶l̶a̶s̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶c̶i̶o̶n̶e̶s̶ ̶r̶i̶m̶a̶r̶a̶n̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶ Valio la pena leerlo, ¿no? Ponydora merece mil aplausos

Por cierto, les recomiendo echarle un vistazo al Deviantart de WhiteDiamonds. Es una artista excelente, y es tan fanática del rarijack que creó un Tumblr dedicado al mismo, llamado RariJack Daily. Si son adictos/as a esta pareja y/o a estas dos ponys (como yo) les recomiendo verlo.

¡Una ABBA-lancha de abrazos para todos!

OH ESPEREN, QUE HAY MÁS: ¿Creyeron que la historia terminaba aquí? Pues no, hay una TERCERA PARTE, llamada "How Far Away you Roam" :D Tengo pensado traducirla, pero debo esperar a que Ponydora termine de completarla.

Ahora si, ¡nos vemos!


End file.
